


Маленький победоносный фор

by jetta_e_rus, Tel



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер Форкосиганов и вселенной Хонор Харрингтон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Short Victorious Vor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111390) by [Tel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel). 



> Таймлайн: Форкосиганы начиная с "Братьев по оружию", Хонор начиная с "Хонор среди врагов"

Адмирал Нейсмит зарычал от ярости. Его загоняли. 

Лучшего слова не подберешь. Цетагандийский эсминец устроился точно в створе П-В туннеля у него за спиной. Пара цетагандийских истребителей играла роли собак-загонщиков при охотнике - тяжелом крейсере. Элегантная ловушка, искусно настороженная, и стало ясно, что незначительный коммерческий трафик в этой системе был искусно и намеренно сведен к нулю.

Они были в полной заднице, грубо говоря.

\- Может, мы сможем запустить наш катер по баллистической траектории, пока враги будут заняты, расстреливая "Ариэль"? А мы уговорим какой-нибудь нейтральный грузовик подобрать нас? - предложил капитан Торн.

Майлз покачал головой. Истребители держались к ним настолько близко, что этот прием просто не сработает. - Тактический компьютер говорит "нет".

\- Он на все говорит "Нет". Решение за вами, адмирал, - возразил Торн.

Для самого Майлза оставалась хоть и нетривиальная, но возможность остаться в живых в цетагандийском плену, однако весь дендарийский флот цетагандийцы расценивали как пиратов и без колебаний расстреляли бы Торна и его экипаж.

Майлз потер переносицу, стараясь не выдать своего отчаяния.  
\- Будем тянуть время, - предложил он наконец.

\- Но как? - спросил Торн.

\- Как обычно. Я могу вызвать кое-какую подмогу. - Бел покосился на него. - Если мы сумеем продержаться пару недель… За это время сообщения, которые я отправил по сети скачковой связи, успеют добраться до наших людей... или наших союзников. – Было бы идеально получить барраярский эскорт, хоть это и разнесет к чертям всю его легенду прикрытия. Впрочем, попади он к цетагандийцам в плен, эта легенда тоже рухнет, только значительно более неприятным способом.

\- Возможно, - согласился Торн. - Пару недель? - Космические сражения были настоящими танцами. По маневренности "Ариэль" был проворнее любого цетагандийского военного корабля - но не сопровождавших их перехватчиков. И он бы переиграл в артиллерийской дуэли любой перехватчик - но не крейсер. Решающее рандеву на ближней дистанции можно было отсрочить, но не избежать его окончательно. – А как насчет их подкреплений?

\- Они не знают, что я здесь.

\- Ты не можешь знать, что они этого не знают.

Тоже верно. Майлз скрестил руки на груди и уставился на тактическую карту, затем на обзор сети П-В туннелей. В этой системе было четыре червоточины, но только две, охраняемые цетагандийцами, представляли хоть какой-то интерес. Он вызвал на дисплей сухие исследовательские рапорты о двух остальных. Одна вела в открытый космос, вдали от каких-либо звезд - неподходящее место для игры в прятки. Слишком легко потерять точку выхода из П-В туннеля во время боя в межзвездном пространстве; те туннели, которые посредством пятимерных взаимодействий оказались привязаны к звездным системам, были намного безопаснее. Второй туннель, чье устье было несколько подальше отсюда, вел в отдаленную систему двойной звезды с двумя дюжинами унылых планет. Некий независимый исследователь добрался туда на чистой интуиции и потратил на изыскания целое состояние, но прохода дальше так и не нашел. Это был однозначный тупик, но там хотя бы было где спрятаться, в отличие от этой лишенной планет пустоты, освещенной распухшим кроваво-красным солнцем.

\- Сюда, - показал он на устье туннеля. - У нас есть буй с сигналом "заминировано"? Сбросим его перед тем, как уходить в прыжок, и посмотрим, пожелают ли они рискнуть кораблем. - Если в точке выхода из туннеля болтается какой-то мусор или обломки, любой выходящий из нее корабль почти стопроцентно погибнет.

\- Ты на самом деле намерен его заминировать? - уточнил Бел.

\- Нет, Увы, катер может понадобиться нам самим, а ничего другого схожих размеров у нас нет, - признался Майлз.- Но этот блеф может заставить их притормозить…

Бел передал приказ тактическому компьютеру. Танец-маневры можно растянуть еще на три-четыре дня. Истребители, расположенные так, чтобы легко перехватить их на пути к любому из двух охраняемых П-В туннелей, не способны отрезать их от третьего, не влетев сами в пределы досягаемости оружия "Ариэля". Вряд ли они это захотят, не имея поддержки прямо за спиной.

Майлз уставился на тактическую схему. Мысли его были мрачными и путаными. Он заметил, что Бел разглядывает его, обеспокоенно нахмурив лоб, и попытался одобряюще улыбнуться. Герм выпрямился, улыбнулся в ответ. В небольшой рубке корабля они сейчас были вдвоем.

\- Так что, если мы все равно собрались умирать... - начал Торн, приподняв изящно выгнутую бровь в недвусмысленном предложении.

Майлз откашлялся. - Мы еще не погибли.

***

"Артемида", пассажирский лайнер класса Атлас, совершал рейс к точке выхода червоточины Грегор А. На корабле виднелись отметины от выстрелов хевенитов, и он уже не мог служить прекраснейшим образчиком работы картеля Гауптмана, как раньше. Но свое назначение он исполнять мог, что и делал.

На Новом Берлине мантикорцы выяснили, что будет быстрее и эффективней отремонтировать гиперузлы быстрого пассажирского лайнера, нежели добывать  
его пострадавшим пассажирам билеты на коммерческие рейсы или изыскивать иные пути доставки их домой. Торговый магнат Клаус Гауптман любезно предложил доставить в систему Мантикоры и остатки команды «Паломника», уничтоженного в бою военного корабля флота Ее Величества под командованием Хонор Харрингтон. Крейсер долетел бы быстрей, но пока Звезда Тревора не была отбита, свободных кораблей у Мантикоры не предвиделось. Андерманские верфи проделали блестящую работу с гиперузлами "Артемиды", но лайнеру еще предстоял полный ремонт дома, прежде чем он вернется в строй, и на него можно будет продавать билеты. Так что предложение подвезти флотских не стоило Гауптману ни гроша сверх того, что он и так бы затратил, чтобы отвести корабль домой.

Когда члены экипажа «Паломника» завершат свой теперешний неторопливый рейс, Бюро персонала назначит их на новые посты и должности. Кадры прежде всего. Но капитан у них будет другой. "Унаследовав" Саманту - беременную древесную кошку, супругу своего компаньона Нимица - Хонор должна была теперь получить декретный отпуск и оставаться у себя на родине, на планете Сфинкс, пока не родятся котята. А поскольку по одной выслуге лет Хонор могла уже претендовать на флагманские посты, то, скорее всего, капитанскую должность она занимала сейчас в последний раз.

Мантикорцы были не единственными пассажирами судна. К немалому раздражению Хонор, ей пришлось взять назад свое слово насчет хевенитских пленных. Она обещала освободить их на территории Андермана - и даже получила санкцию на это решение - но Бюро Разведки Флота частично переиграло распоряжение мантикорского посла. Рядовых членов экипажа освободят, как и предполагалось, но их офицерам нужно было проследовать через Звезду Тревора. После допроса их чинами военной разведки в системе Мантикоры, разумеется.

Хевениты - гражданин командующий Касле, гражданин капитан Холтц и их выжившие подчиненные - приняли такое положение дел стоически. Плюс к дополнительным изматывающим допросам здесь им предстояли такие же допросы дома. В Народной Республике Хевен к поражению в бою относились с подозрением: там бытовало мнение, что истинный патриот всегда должен найти путь к победе, невзирая на неравенство сил.

Хонор стояла на мостике «Артемиды», но уже зрителем, а не капитаном. Маргарет Фушейн, гражданский капитан судна, была хорошим офицером - не хуже большинства в Мантикорском Королевском флоте, и даже лучше многих. На плече Хонор восседал ее древесный кот, ненадолго оставив свою осиротевшую супругу. Хонор ни к чему не могла бы придраться, особенно после тех усилий, что предприняли ради нее Фушейн и ее экипаж. Нимиц сканировал эмоции команды. Сосредоточенность и безупречный профессионализм здесь были возведены в правило. Да и то, на мостик роскошного пассажирского лайнера Клауса Гауптмана не поставят того, кого присутствие важных гостей заставляют нервничать.

Хорошо будет вернуться домой - если Сфинкс все еще остается ее домом. Хонор разрывалась между двумя мирами, между двумя государствами. Скоро ее призовут обязательства по отношению к принявшему ее Грейсону.

Фушейн проверила состояние парусов Варшавской, готовясь к переходу. Наконец паруса развернулись, и корабли плавно перешел в гипер, оседлав гравиволну в своем полете к дому.

***

\- Адмирал, вам лучше подняться сюда, - донесся сквозь помехи по корабельной связи голос Бела. По-военному быстро вскочив, Майлз натянул на себя серую форму, кинул взгляд в зеркало и, решив пренебречь депиляцией, помчался по коридору в сторону рубки. Они сделали скачок, пока Майлз спал, так что его сны были как обычно беспокойными. Однако любой преследователь не мог бы пройти туннель вслед за ними раньше, чем (он кинул взгляд на хроно) через еще полчаса.

Стило Майлз войти в руку, и его удушающий покров отчаяния слегка развеялся. Такое выражение на физиономии Бела появлялось, только если случалось что-то действительно необычное.

\- Данные разведки подделаны! - ухмыльнулся герм.

\- Кем? Что? – Майлз еще не успел проснуться окончательно.

\- Вы только посмотрите. Сенсорам грузовика такое уловить не под силу - но вы глядите!

Пара пристальных взглядов на показания датчиков и данные предварительной разведки, и Майлз понял, о чем говорит Бел. Да, размеры планет указаны были верно. И если не приземляться, можно было и не заметить, что два… Два? Да, два из якобы никому не интересных миров, вращающихся вокруг компонента двойной звезды, были, судя по спектру, явно пригодны для жизни.

\- Думаешь, пиратская база? - спросил он. Не худший вариант. Он бы пошел и на временный союз с пиратами, лишь бы они помогли ему сбросить с хвоста цетагандийские крейсера.

Бел пожал плечами.

\- А мы привели цетов прямо сюда, - с некоторой мрачностью добавил Майлз. – Прямо вплотную, бери тепленькими. Два мира, пригодных для терраформирования - ценный приз.

\- Три, - поправил Бел

\- Три?!

\- У меня есть подозрения по поводу одной из планет по другую сторону звезды.

\- Ха. Мы принимаем что-либо?

\- Возможно, я поймал радиопередачу с одной из планет, но пока сказать трудно. А еще я заметил эфемерную вспышку за пределами системы, хотя это скорее всего помехи.

\- Что ж, тогда давай поищем друзей, - предложил Майлз. - Нам они сейчас определенно требуются.

***

Все форты Узла пропали.

Это было первое и незамутненное впечатление Хонор, полученное ею несколько часов назад. И оно оказалось не совсем точным. На самом деле пропало все Звездное Королевство целиком.

Звезды Мантикоры А и Б по-прежнему вращались на отдалении друг от друга в своем королевском танце. Планеты Мантикора, Сфинкс и Грифон по-прежнему летели по орбитам вокруг них. Но ни единой импеллерной сигнатуры не расцвечивало схему системы, приборы не улавливали никаких переговоров, и дальние планеты были не тронуты следами ни цивилизации, ни войны. Ничего.

Первой мыслью было «системы корабля неисправны», но скоро им стало ясно, что происходит нечто очень странное. До момента перехода с обоих сторон червоточины за «Артемидой» уже выстроилась очередь обычного коммерческого трафика, а теперь эти корабли тоже исчезли. Пространство было пустым, в нем не было никого.

Вскоре они обнаружили небольшое, лишенное импеллерных двигателей судно, следующее за ними. «Артемида» запросила его позывные, и экипаж кораблика принес в ответ цветастые извинения, объяснив, что они заняты здесь исключительно научной деятельностью.

***

Это были не пираты. Хуже того. Это были физики.  
И к общему разочарованию, невооруженные.

***

Мантикорский Узел находился в двух световых часах от Мантикоры А – легкая прогулка для первоклассного лайнера. После спешной дискуссии с инженерным отсеком было решено, что, пока они не исключили возможность необнаружимого дефекта парусов Варшавской, делать обратный переход будет неразумно. Даже если данный узел имеет те же характеристики, как и тот, к которому они предполагали выйти, риск остается. «Артемида» была пассажирским лайнером, а не исследовательским судном. И как заметил Гауптман, они могли выйти из перехода вне сети обычных маршрутов, а это было бы катастрофой. Когда в дело вовлечены силы и энергии космического масштаба, лучше обойтись без инцидентов. Инженеры проверили ходовую часть, техники - управление, и капитан Харрингтон неохотно, но все же разрешила Гауптману привлечь к работам гражданку лейтенант-коммандера Шеннон Форейкер, хевенитскую военнопленную, чтобы та проверила возможные проблемы с компьютерами. Что-то в Форейкер нервировало Хонор - возможно, полученное через Нимица впечатление, что офицер пипов слишком уж непрактично жизнерадостна.

Задействовав Форейкер, трудно было утаить от военнопленных (а также небольшого числа гражданских пассажиров), что что-то неладно. Впрочем, они вскоре и сами догадались бы. Пленники были напряжены: ведь у Хевена есть тайные тюремные лагеря, где человек может пропасть безвозвратно, а они – явные кандидаты на подозрение в измене. Хонор предполагала, что кое-кто из них втайне предпочел бы возвращению домой заключение в мантикорском лагере военнопленных.

Примерно сутки «Артемида» медленно дрейфовала в сторону солнца, не смея прыгнуть в гипер. Таинственные обитатели здешней системы пригласили Гауптмана, Хонор и их окружение в гости в свое главное поселение.

Сперва Хонор думала просто захватить корабль возле узла и заставить его экипаж поделиться своими секретами, но на борту «Артемиды» недоставало десантников и членов абордажных команд. Именно Клаус Гауптман заметил, что начать войну с цивилизацией, способной разрушить узел гиперсети - возможно, не самое мудрое решение. Но Гауптман с дочерью были торговцами и всегда в первую очередь думали о возможностях для торговли. Искаженные гравиволны показывали, что узел сети все еще существует. Но куда ведет терминальный выход из него? Неужели там расположен незаселенный Беовульф, ожидающий своего открытия, и пустая Звезда Тревора?

Хонор подумала, что должен быть какой-то способ обернуть дело к стратегической выгоде Мантикоры, и, вероятно, начать надо с аннексии этой странной системы-двойника. Хотя первоочередной задачей оставалось все же вернуться, а для этого надо было выяснить, как они сюда попали.

Шло время. «Артемида» перешла на орбиту незнакомой и в то же время знакомой планеты. Здесь обнаружились корабли - два маленьких внутрисистемных кораблика, каждый не больше крупного ЛАКа. Один из них что-то передавал, хотя код идентификации не соответствовал никакому стандарту, второй же - меньший из двух - летел молча и явно активно прятался. Оба корабля перемещались в пространстве, не оставляя следа. У них явно были инерциальные компенсаторы - на таком расстоянии грависенсоры это улавливали - но жирный след импеллерной сигнатуры "Артемида" не могла засечь, даже когда они запускали двигатели. Двигались псевдо-ЛАКи ужасающе медленно, да и маневренность у них была соответствующая.

Она была на мостике, когда с корабля побольше поступил вызов.

\- Неизвестный корабль, говорит гем-капитан Элерн, цетагандийский имперский крейсер 'Селена', - произнес мужской голос. Компьютер "Артемиды" быстро расшифровал видеосигнал и показал смуглого, серьезного вида мужчину в черном мундире и с кричащей раскраской на лице. - Пожалуйста, обозначьте свои намерения в этой системе.

Слишком спокойное заявление для человека, чей корабль они в столько раз превосходят по массе. Впрочем, возможно, они расценили "Артемиду" как гражданское судно. Однако с ее вооружением, крейсер там перед нею или нет, но этот корабль Хонор захватила бы с легкостью.

Гауптман склонился вперед. - "Сирена", это корабль Мантикорского королевского торгового флота "Артемида", - ответил он. - Я - Клаус Гауптман, владелец. Мы находимся здесь по приглашению обитателей планеты, но должен вас сразу предупредить, что Звездное Королевство Мантикора заявляет изначальные права на эту систему.

\- Изначальные права? Такого понятия в межзвездном кодексе не существует, - возразил этот... цетагандянин. - Как, я полагаю, и названного вами государства.

Гауптман поднял брови, покосился на Хонор. Они заблудились, это точно. Впрочем, они это знали и так – ведь вместо их родного мира вокруг звезды вращалась незаселенная планета.

\- Мы надеемся на мирное взаимодействие между нашими народами, - пояснил Гауптман. Хонор вдруг осознала тот тревожный факт, что магнат, кажется, сам себя назначил послом. Не здорово. Возможно, ей стоило настоять, чтобы самой ответить на запрос.

\- Теперь мы тоже получили приглашение с планеты, - заметил цетагандиец. - С нетерпением ожидаю знакомства с вам, Гауптман с "Артемиды". Возможно, интересы наших стран совпадают - или совпадут в дальнейшем.

\- Если мне позволено будут спросить, гем-капитан, - вежливо уточнил Гауптман, - а что делаете в этой системе вы?

\- А-а, - улыбнулся Элерн. - Так получилось, что мы охотимся за пиратами.

***

Катер "Ариэля" замаскировался возле энергостанции маленькой колонии - в единственной точке, где можно было замаскировать его излучение. Слава богу, в происходящем обнаружился один плюс: обитатели колонии были бетанцами, как и Бел с Майлзом. И это сразу решило сомнения местных в их пользу.

Хотя такую крошечную колонию цетагандийцы все равно проглотят в один присест. К тому же колонию незарегистрированную, так что Бета вряд ли захочет привлекать к ней излишний шум. Тему, почему именно она не зарегистрирована, бетанские колонисты умолчали с таким особым видом, что стало ясно: здесь затевается нечто важное.

Кстати, половина ее обитателей была физиками пятимерного пространства (действующими или отставными) либо скачковыми пилотами. Это Майлза тревожило. Получается, здешний народ одновременно умнее и психованнее его самого – у других не получается свободно играться с пятимерной математикой.

Бел остался на орбите, держа «Ариэль» по другую сторону планеты от цетагандийского крейсера. Майлз спустился на планету с Таурой и ее взводом. Нет смысла погубить команду легкого крейсера в наземном сражении или Зеленый Взвод - в космосе. Майлз дал Белу молчаливое разрешение сдать его, если это понадобится для спасения шкуры самого герма и оставшейся части экипажа.

Но сами цетагандийцы тоже сделались осторожнее, едва обнаружили, как из глубин космоса к ним приближается нечто размером в добрый километр, рассекая пространство с невозможной скоростью. Торможение, с каким они вышли на планетарную орбиту, было просто невероятным: несколько сотен g, много больше, чем способны развивать самые быстрые из существующих военных кораблей. Когда эта штука приблизилась, то сквозь искажающие ее очертания поля можно было разглядеть корабль: фаллической формы, почти семьсот метров длиной и закутанный в странные паруса. Тайна, обернутая в тайну; высший и самый спешный приоритет для разведки.

К счастью, колонисты пожелали нанять Майлза. Ведь он был единственным на этой планете человеком, кто имел хотя бы представление, как устраивать официальный банкет.

***

Карточка на столе гласила "Хонор Хорнблауэр".

Приподняв бровь, Хонор взяла карточку и показала ее Рафу Кардонесу, расплывшемуся в улыбке, затем Гауптману - тот остался бесстрастным. Дочь Гауптмана вместе с капитаном Фушейн оставались на орбите, на борту "Артемиды", на случай предательства.

Помещение, где они находились, было похоже на небольшой спортивный или актовый зал, пристроенный к школе колонии. Искусственный пол был гладким и отполированным, но на нем были сделаны отметки для спортивных состязаний. Тонкий занавес отделял сцену от остальной части помещения. Один из оруженосцев Хонор уже поднялся туда и проверил театральное оборудование на предмет бомб или затаившихся врагов.

У цетагандийской делегации (гем-капитан Элерн, с ним сурового вида мужчина, представившийся гем-майором Лью, и еще несколько человек - с виду подчиненные либо телохранители), похоже, были те же проблемы с карточками, но Хонор была недостаточно знакома с их культурой, чтобы точно понять, какие могут быть последствия. Однако было на что разозлиться. Сбитые с толку колонисты проявили непостижимое пренебрежение к старшинству обоих командующих.

Что касается охраны, с Хонор было только три оруженосца, а также Нимиц и Саманта. Она не хотела брать Саманту, но отчаянно нуждалась в умениях Нимица. Хотя внешне Саманта отправилась от смерти своего компаньона, Гарольда Чу, но ее боль была необычайно глубока, и разлучать ее с супругом было бы жестокостью.

Хонор с любопытством разглядывала черные мундиры мужчин по другую сторону стола. Офицеры различались по вычурной лицевой раскраске, похоже, зависящей от звания. В их группке не было ни одной женщины, и в мозгу Хонор зазвенели тревожные колокола. Однако они не высказали удивления при виде женщины в форме, и их выговор, слегка архаичный, был тем не менее понятным.

Ужин был приготовлен на скорую руку и сервирован по мантикорским стандартам скудно, а небольшая предшествующая ему церемония оказалась плохо подготовленной. Хотя это всего лишь небольшая колония, и непрезентабельным приемом они не намеревались никого оскорбить. Зато было занимательно смотреть на Мантикору, не тронутую человеческой цивилизацией, и осознавать, сколько всего исчезло на ней за эти годы. Мир за пределами маленького поселка был пуст и обширен.

Главой колонии был немолодой и довольно рассеянный мужчина по имени Стив Андерсен; казалось, все, чего он хочет - выставить гостей вон, но не может, поскольку понимает, что они слишком превосходят его силой. Светские мероприятия явно не были его коньком... интересно, а что тогда было? Было ясно, что люди в колонии не знают пролонга, хотя в отношении цетагандийцев Хонор не была в этом уверена.

Во время приемлемой, но отнюдь не впечатляющей, трапезы Хонор обнаружила, что гем-капитан Элерн внимательно разглядывает ее саму и ее мундир. На Хонор и Кардонесе была мантикорская черная с золотым парадная форма, оруженосцы были в своих зеленых мундирах, Гауптман, естественно, в штатском.

\- Могу я вам чем-либо помочь, гем-капитан? - намекнула Хонор. Это "гем-", кажется, было составной частью его звания, но что оно означает, она совершенно не представляла.

\- Я просто хотел выразить восхищение вашим кораблем, капитан Харрингтон. В наших патрульных полетах редко приходится видеть столь прекрасное и совершенное судно.

\- О, - поправила она, - это не мой корабль. Я на нем всего лишь пассажир.

Гем-капитан улыбнулся. - Никогда прежде не слышал о вашем королевстве, капитан Харрингтон. Оно большое?

\- По определенным стандартам - не очень, - объяснила Хонор. - Но наша сеть червоточин делает нас влиятельными. - Она улыбнулась над тарелкой. – Как и наши непревзойденные вооруженные силы. А что относительно вашей империи?..

\- Восемь основных миров и множество систем вокруг.

\- Да, небольшая, - согласилась она. Цетагандиец поднял брови и окинул ее оценивающим взглядом. Похоже, ее реакция его удивила.

\- Вы сказали, что заявляете права на эту систему, - продолжил гем-капитан. - Однако Андерсен говорит, что никогда о вас не слышал. Любопытно.

\- Я родилась здесь, - ответила Хонор. - Мои спутники - тоже. Это наш дом.

\- Не на этой планете, я полагаю.

\- Вообще-то я со Сфинкса, следующей внешней планеты. И Нимиц тоже.

\- Понятно. – Гем-капитан с глубоким любопытством разглядывал древесного кота. Кот и кошка оба сидели на собственных стульях и были отдельно внесены в список гостей, заранее присланный сюда Хонор. Ни глава колонии, ни гем-капитан Элерн не отметили факт их присутствия иначе, нежели парой вежливых комментариев, однако Хонор чувствовала, то их любопытство глубже, чем они желают показать. Нимиц поднял голову, мявкнул и лишь затем вернулся к еде, демонстрируя хорошие манеры за столом. Успели ли здешние обитатели понять, что он - такое же полноправное разумное создание, как человек?

\- Наши основные планеты развиты значительно сильней, - добавила Хонор.

\- Они находятся на расстоянии скачкового прыжка отсюда? – изумленно переспросил Элерн.

Хонор улыбнулась.

Гем-капитан вздохнул. - Это усложняет дело. Я преследую пирата по имени Майлз Нейсмит. И очень надеюсь, что ваш народ не согласится предоставить ему убежище. Это было бы крайне неудачно.

\- Никогда даже не слышала этого имени, - честно призналась Хонор. - Но я не вожу дружбы с пиратами.

\- Да? Что ж, узнать его легко. Он очень маленького роста. Если вам случится его повстречать, то..?

Хонор не дослушала, ответив нейтральным хмыканьем; в этот момент Нимиц вдруг передал ей нечто странное. Она покосилась в сторону и как раз успела заметить, как Саманта исчезает под столом, и почувствовала, как та проскользнула мимо ее щиколоток. Хонор озадаченно нахмурилась, когда древесная кошка метнулась вверх по ступеням на сцену, вцепилась передними лапами в занавес и отдернула его. Там мог находиться лишь один человек - ее оруженосец, но...

Хонор пронзило тревогой, когда она поняла, что оруженосец, который должен был охранять сцену, лежит без сознания. За весь прием она не ощутила никакого исходящего с той стороны зла, никаких смертоносных намерений, однако на сцене стояли посторонние. Двое в броне встретили взглядами прыгнувшую кошку. Низенький мужчина отшатнулся; высокая женщина рванулась вперед с поразительной скоростью.

Через Нимица Хонор ощутила чьи-то оглушающе громкие мысли, водоворот эмоций - неожиданный, бьющий все громче сигнал тревоги. Взгляд и мысленный фокус Саманты сосредоточился на этом разуме, она прыгнула вперед, настраиваясь на него. Хонор словно притянуло к нему; она отчаянно боролась, стараясь освободиться, очистить свое восприятие, но ее затягивало все сильней.

Рефлексы высокой женщины в броне оказались быстрей, чем у кого-либо в зале. Никто не успел произнести ни слова, а она уже вскинула оружие. Саманта бросилась в объятия маленького человечка, и женщина выстрелила.

Смятение. Хонор на чистом рефлексе потянулась к кобуре на боку. Нимиц же должен был среагировать раньше, должен был ее предупредить! Охрана Хонор рванулась с места, и женщина выстрелила еще раз. Один выстрел ушел в пол, Лафолле спикировал на нее, и тут второй выстрел его достал. Нимиц озадаченно и беспокойно мявкнул, но не присоединился свалке, а побежал к Саманте.

Цетагандийцы уже были на ногах. Голубая молния прошипела в воздухе и выжгла дыру в стене за спиной у высокой женщины. Второй разряд попал в нее, но рассеялся с громким треском, ничем ей не повредив. Хонор поняла, что Элерн тянется к кнопке тревоги на своем комм-линке. Но женщина стреляла, раз за разом, не делая ни секунды паузы и поражая свои цели с хирургической точностью. Выстрел настиг последнего ее противника ровно в ту секунду, когда первый сраженный осел на пол. Все живы, но без сознания, ощутила Хонор через Нимица. Она сама сидела неподвижно, не желая вызывать огонь на себя.

Тем временем мужчина в броне уставился на лежащую у его ног кошку с выражением полнейшего смущения на затененном шлемом лице. Когда подбежал Нимиц, он отступил на шаг. Древесный кот в тревоге обнюхал свою супругу и свернулся вокруг нее защитным клубочком.

\- Черт побери, - негромко выругался мужчина. Он сделал пару шагов вперед, в полнейшем замешательстве окинул взглядом лежащую на полу Саманту и наконец спустился по ступенькам в зал. Спускаясь, он то и дело оглядывался, почти неосознанно. В его взгляде, обращенном к Хонор, Кардонесу и Гауптману, читалось любопытство.

На комм-линке цетагандийца сработал зуммер вызова. Коротышка – он оказался даже ниже, чем сперва показалось Хонор, почти одного роста со старшей женой Бенджамина Мэйхью – метнулся и подобрал его с пола.

\- П-простите. Частично парализован, - в точности сымитировал он выговор Элерна. – Мы попали в засаду. Майор Лью с его людьми преследует противника. Ожидаем результатов в ближайшее время. - Он спокойно выслушал ответ. Краем глаза Хонор видела, как в зал входят новые люди в броне. Судя по всему, двое официантов тоже были из команды Нейсмита. - Не думаю, - продолжил он. - Мы контролируем положение.

Он выключил комм-линк. – Хотите, чтобы мы начали орбитальную бомбардировку? - передразнил он только что услышанное и недоверчивым взглядом смерил приборчик. Потом покачал головой и, явно не понимая, что делает, повернулся обратно к ступеням.

\- М-м, - протянула высокая женщина. Лишь когда та спустилась со сцены, Хонор осознала, насколько она высока. Коротышка едва доставал ей до пояса, значит, в ней было добрых два с половиной метра. Таких рефлексов у людей не бывает; даже зная о собственных генных модификациях, Хонор чувствовала себя неуютно рядом с этим гением-суперсолдатом. - Пора сматываться из города. А, адмирал?

Адмирал посмотрел на пол у своих ног, нахмурился и прищуренными глазами оглядел сцену. Глава колонистов Андерсен моргал и морщил лоб.

\- Прошу прощения, - с арктическим холодом в голосе произнесла Хонор, мягко сдвигая с колен бесчувственное тело Лафолле. Она встала и выпрямилась в полный рост. – Сомневаюсь, чтобы вы были приглашены на этот ужин.

Кривая ухмылка мелькнула на лице маленького человечка. - Я не приглашен. Я - здешняя "Доставка и обслуживание". - Видя, что Хонор не улыбнулась, он отвесил ей почти аристократический поклон. - Приношу свои извинения за неподобающие события. Все случилось куда менее элегантно, чем я планировал.

\- Я полагал, мы договорились обойтись без стрельбы, - с тревогой вклинился в разговор Андерсен.

\- Да. Прошу прощения, - ответил командир с некоторой досадой, глядя на тела цетагандийских офицеров. – Но я был на полпути к тому, чтобы заставить Лью возобновить клановую вендетту. К десерту он бы уже перестреляли друг друга сами. - Он задумчиво нахмурился и пожал плечами. - Что ж, меняем планы. Будем торговаться.

***

Потерпеть поражение от кота. Должно быть, похожим образом себя некогда чувствовал Великий И Ужасный Волшебник страны Оз, решил Майлз, прокручивая в голове тактическую ситуацию. В голосе цетагандийского лейтенанта, когда тот упомянул про орбитальную бомбардировку, слышался такой энтузиазм! А Бел сообщил, что цетагандийский крейсер занимает позицию для блокировки орбитального перехвата.

Теоретически, у него были заложники. Теоретически, он мог попытаться принудить противника к переговорам. Практически же... ситуация была отнюдь не столь ясна, и кризис назревал вот-вот.

Разумеется, в этой игре участвуют игроки и помимо него с цетагандийцами. Вытеснив из разума непрекращающееся, ноющее ощущение, что он думает сейчас вовсе не о том, Майлз откинул шлем и стянул с головы капюшон нейробластерной сети.

\- Приветствую. - Он подошел к женщине, которая была если не командующей, то явно самой влиятельной персоной из присутствующих в зале. Ей было лет двадцать пять, у нее были евразийские черты и холодный, совершенно бесстрастный взгляд. - Я...

\- ... Майлз Нейсмит, - договорила она.

Он просиял. - А, так вы обо мне слышали! - В ее глазах мелькнул едва уловимый огонек презрения. Майлз застыл.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы мы подняли кого-нибудь из этих людей на борт «Ариэля»? - вмешалась медик Зеленого Взвода.

Мысль нужно было обдумать. Наверняка спецотряд майора Лью и капитан Элерн, а, возможно, и старший офицер Элерна – тоже, прошли аллергическую обработку против фаст-пенты, и это ограничивало его возможности. – Возьмите для допроса цетагандийского гем-лейтенанта, - распорядился Майлз, почесывая зудящий нос. - И... гм. Тому парню в зеленом тоже дайте дозу синергина. - Он наморщил лоб. - А что касается остальных - у вас найдется что-нибудь, чтобы вырубить их надолго, верно?

\- Конечно, - ответила медик. Зеленый Взвод уже заполнил зал, сортируя и разоружая цетов. Майлз я раздражением понял, что снова катастрофически потерял мысль. Да что же с ним такое сейчас творится?

Со сцены раздалось шипение, и Майлз резко развернулся на месте, на него внезапно накатило неудержимо желание кого-то защитить. Шестилапое создание – не то, которое Таура парализовала – все ощетинилось. - Данио, а ну отойди прочь от кота! - рявкнул Майлз, взлетая на сцену. Оба - и Нимиц (вот как его звали; Майлз вспомнил имя из списка гостей), и Данио - отпрянули.

\- Мряу! – сварливо ругнулось создание.

\- Я занят, - огрызнулся Майлз машинально, и тут же почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он опустился на корточки, стащил с руки бронированную перчатку и проверил, жив ли второй, парализованный кот. Кошка. Жива, очень даже. Майлз запустил пальцы в ее шерсть и, ведомый каким-то инстинктом, поднял кошку на руки и прижал к себе.

Да, вот это правильное ощущение. И мозги сразу встали на место. С кошкой на руках Майлз спустился в импровизированный обеденный зал. Нести ее было тяжеловато, пришлось водрузить на плечо. Она весила едва ли не четверть от веса самого Майлза, и у нее было шесть лап, что живо напоминало ему зергиярских зверей.

Тауру, судя по лицу, распирало от комментариев, но она твердо вознамерилась держать их при себе. Майлз решил этого не замечать. Второй кот шел рядом с ним и терся об ноги.

Какую-то долю секунды Харрингтон наблюдала эту мизансцену со странным выражением на лице, но оно почти мгновенно исчезло – капитан умела скрывать эмоции не хуже аут-леди.

\- Эти цетагандийцы, - начала она, - если они поймают вас, то убьют?

У нее приятный голос, подумал Майлз. Интересно, умеет ли она петь.

\- О... да. - Честность заставила его добавить. - Или сделают со мною еще что-нибудь столь же неприятное. - Он наморщил нос, стараясь не чихнуть.

\- Почему? - спросила Харрингтон без экивоков.

Майлз подумал про Дагулу, про Верван, про десяток других столкновений с цетами, происшедших за эти годы. - Это долго и сложно объяснять, - беспомощно признался он.

Нимиц текучим движением вскочил на стол, вскарабкался на плечо Харрингтон и вцепился в ее мундир длинными когтями цвета слоновой кости. Кот недовольно на нее заворчал, она нахмурилась.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы поднялись на борт моего корабля, - неожиданно предложила Харрингтон.

Майлз изобразил опасливый интерес. Вообще-то это избавило бы его от множества его тактических проблем, неразрешимых ныне. Таура издала низкий горловой рык, в ее золотых глазах зажглось недоверие.

\- Вы определенно не можете спастись самостоятельно, и, к несчастью, я теперь персонально заинтересована в вашей безопасности, - объяснила капитан.


	2. Chapter 2

Корабельный суточный цикл отличался от суток на планете, так что неудачно прерванный ужин для Хонор был по сути завтраком. Нейсмит более пошел на сотрудничество охотнее, чем она ожидала, хотя и настоял на том, что будет делить каюту со своей телохранительницей. Они удалились туда втроем и не вышли до сих пор. За это время бессознательное состояние Саманты перешло в нормальный для древесного кота сон, к глубокому облегчению Хонор. Нерожденные котята, похоже, тоже пережили шок благополучно. Наконец, Саманта проснулась, и Нимиц пожелал ее навестить.

Этот день у Хонор выдался... занятым. Она неожиданно оказалась в роли человека, торгующегося за заложников и диктующего условия с позиции силы. "Свободный флот Дендарийских наемников" передал ей цетагандийского капитана в обмен на то, чтобы она выбила из цетагандийцев разрешение их наземной команде подняться на орбиту. Обе стороны явно мечтали перестрелять друг друга, едва окажутся на расстоянии видимости, а Хонор предпочла бы обойтись без жертв среди гражданских лиц. И пассажирский лайнер размером с боевой крейсер помогал укрепить ее авторитет. У нее возникло впечатление, что ни дендарийцы, ни цетагандийцы до сих пор не видели корабля почти в километр длиной.

Нейсмит впустил ее в свои апартаменты без особых церемоний. Один из оруженосцев Хонор прошел в помещение первым. Огромная генмодифицированная телохранительница стояла на посту в гостиной; она спокойно смерила взглядом Хонор, когда та подошла. Лафолле уставился на нее, она ощупала его взглядом в ответ. Судя по внезапному беспокойству Нимица, телохранительница в данный момент прикидывала, каким способом может убить их всех. Хонор никогда не подозревала своего дотошного оруженосца в недостаточном рвении в отношении безопасности, но в данном случае предосторожности с обеих сторон были оправданны.

\- Входите же, - позвал Нейсмит из дальней комнаты - спальни. «Артемида» была пассажирским лайнером, и на ее борту хватало роскошных апартаментов. Открылась дверь, и из нее вышла Саманта поприветствовать Нимица. За нею появился Нейсмит, накидывая форменную рубашку. Его броня лежала отключенная в дальней комнате, но телохранительница оставалась в бронекостюме. И его, и ее обезоружили перед тем, как они поднялись на борт.

У этого человека была совершенно удивительная коллекция шрамов, которые Хонор успела заметить, пока он одевался и застегивал форменную куртку.

\- Итак, капитан Харрингтон? - уточнил Нейсмит. 

\- Это модуль жизнеобеспечения Саманты, - пояснила Хонор, делая жест второму оруженосцу, чтобы тот поднес устройство ближе. - Если мы вступаем в бой или находимся в опасности, и есть риск утечки атмосферы, модуль спасет ее. Если вы покинете корабль, можете взять его с собою, но важно, чтобы вы поняли, как с ним...

\- … обращаться, - договорил он. - Должен сказать, я только что сообразил - мы с вами синхронно мыслим. Интересный опыт, если глядеть изнутри. И что же вы надеетесь этим добиться?

\- Я тут была не при чем, - возразила Хонор. - Древесные коты сами выбирают себе компаньонов, и иногда совершенно неподходящих. Вы ею приняты, адмирал. - Она улыбнулась, наклонилась и почесала Нимица между ушами, позволив своей маске бесстрастности соскользнуть. - Это вещь редкая и чудесная, как вы, несомненно, осознаете прямо сейчас. Учитывая, что этот феномен вам не знаком, я добавила к документации по модулю жизнеобеспечения еще и краткий обзор по сфинксианским древесным котам. Возможно, он ответит на некоторые ваши вопросы.

Нейсмит поднял брови. - Так кто из нас за кого отвечает? Или существует всеобщий заговор котов, которые на самом деле правят вашей планетой? - В его глазах сверкнул интерес.

Хонор помедлила, понимая, как это колебание выглядит, и все же стараясь найти верный способ успокоить его опасения. - Древесные коты находятся под протекторатом короны, - объяснила она. - Вы должны понимать, что принимают человека они крайне редко, особенно – обитателей других планет. Доминантным партнером в паре обычно является человек. Древесные коты редко переживают смерть своего компаньона, а если пару насильственно разлучить, это нанесет жестокую травму обоим.

Оба кота недовольно дернули ухом. В обычной ситуации Хонор никогда не заговорила бы на эту тему в присутствии Саманты, совсем недавно потерявшей своего компаньона, корабельного бортинженера.

\- Но вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос о заговоре, - заметил Нейсмит.

\- Уже некоторое время коты принимают членов королевской фамилии... - "Ага!", прочитала она на физиономии Нейсмита. - Но это не то, что вы подумали, - договорила Хонор быстро. - Древесные коты вообще не рассуждают в наших терминах властных структур. Их привлекает мыслеузор. Но все принятые прекрасно понимают, как важно защищать котов от возможной эксплуатации.

Теперь паузу взял Нейсмит. - Мыслеузор? - переспросил он осторожно.

\- Они эмпаты, - объяснила Хонор прямо. Она ждала, что Нейсмит удивится, но он не стал. – И могут ощущать человеческие эмоции, а для разговора между собой используют другие органы чувств, нежели мы.

\- Следовательно, она умна, - заключил он. - Разумеется, я это и так знал.

А теперь самое трудное. - И еще она беременна.

Нейсмит потянулся к Саманте, она скользнула ближе к нему. Он положил руку ей на спину, пробежался пальцами по животу, нащупывая предательскую выпуклость. Нейсмит пытливо посмотрел на Саманту (правда, суровость взгляда смягчалась тем дурацки счастливым видом, который типичен для недавно принятых), потом на Нимица.

\- Да, Нимиц - их отец. - Хонор помедлила. – И они с Самантой - супруги на всю жизнь.

\- То есть ваш древесный кот женат на моей кошке. - Нейсмит посмотрел на Хонор в упор, и в первый раз она ощутила в его эмоциях тщательно спрятанный сексуальный интерес.

\- Ну да...

\- И значит ли это, что мы..?

\- Не значит.

Легкая улыбка скользнула по лицу Нейсмита. - Я спросил потому, что это прозвучало, как сюжет плохого фантастического романа.

\- Саманта должна разродиться через четыре стандартных месяца, - пояснила Хонор. - Для безопасности и социализации ее котят необходимо будет принять определенные меры, но о них мы сможем поговорить позже.

Она подняла взгляд - и поднимала еще, все выше и выше - на его телохранительницу. - А пока что... как вы относитесь к спаррингу, сержант?

Судя по выражению на лице Нейсмита, тот счел эту идею ужасной, но его реакция блекла в сравнении с ужасом Эндрю Лафолле. Даже у самой Хонор возникло искушение передумать, когда она увидела зловещие, покрытые красным лаком когти и толстые, ненормально сильные пальцы, прежде скрытые перчатками боевой брони. Сама сержант лишь сдержанно удивилась, но не показала излишней самонадеянности, направляясь вместе с Хонор в корабельный спортзал.

Сейчас было как раз тренировочное время для пленных офицеров пипов, но корабельный спорткомплекс был достаточно велик, чтобы этот зал пустовал. Бог мой, на "Артемиде" был даже плавательный бассейн – воистину буржуазная роскошь, к которой пленники еще не успели пристраститься.

Большинство людей, которые хотя бы приближались по росту к сержанту Тауре, были либо безнадежными инвалидами, либо обитателями «легких» миров с костями хрупкими, как фарфор. Хонор часто спарринговала с партнерами ниже себя, а вот настолько выше – ни разу. Это было одной из причин, по которым она попросила сержанта о спарринге: это был новый вызов, опыт, который в один прекрасный день мог бы сослужить ей хорошую службу.

Сама Хонор была потомком модифицированной генной линии, дающей ей сверхчеловеческую силу, ускоренные рефлексы и возможность спокойно жить в условиях повышенной гравитации. Однако она подозревала, что наследственность сержанта Тауры уходит не так далеко в прошлое и заточена в первую очередь под боевые цели. Хонор глядела на мышцы широкой, выступающей вперед челюсти и понимала, что ее спроектировали специально, чтобы перегрызать глотки. Как будто человека скрестили с гексапумой. Не слишком-то обнадеживает.

Даже Нимиц выглядел слегка встревоженным. Хонор успокаивающе его погладила. Это не будет поединок «фулл-контакт»: сегодня вечером Хонор устраивает прием, а синяки было бы сложно скрыть.

***

Майлз моментально утратил интерес к спарринговому матчу, едва встретил взгляд женщины с той стороны спортзала. Соперницы пока кружили друг вокруг друга, каждая прощупывая возможности другой. Харрингтон двигалась как боец и должна была быть весьма высокого мнения о своих талантах, раз вообще решилась на подобный поединок, но в конце концов она все равно окажется побита. Это беспокоило Майлза, имевшего старомодные взгляды на женщин и разбитые носы. Смотреть ему не очень нравилось.

Та, другая женщина была молодой, высокой и чуть неловкой. Длинное лицо не позволяло назвать ее хорошенькой в полном смысле слова, но яркие голубые глаза впечатляли. С беспечным видом Майлз профланировал по залу к ней. На ней был очередной вариант мундира, поскромней: не черная с золотом форма Звездного королевства и не зеленый мундир харрингтонских оруженосцев (значит ли здесь «оруженосец» просто «телохранитель»? нужно это выяснить). Ее спутник, столь же молодой, был одет в другой мундир, красный с черным.

\- Привет, - обворожительно пропел Майлз.

Женщина заморгала, разглядывая его – его серую форму - и пытаясь разобрать знаки различия. Дендарийские боевые комбинезоны не несли на себе слишком много золотой мишуры, но мундир есть мундир, и по нему всегда можно определить ранг собеседника. Она – младший офицер в не самом маленьком звании, либо старший - в самом начале линейки, решил Майлз. Мужчина рядом с нею моментально опознал Майлза как командующего и в замешательстве наморщил лоб.

\- Гражданин комиссар Журден, - представился он, протягивая руку. На его форме никаких знаков различия не было. - А это - гражданка лейтенант-коммандер Форейкер. Вы - пленник капитана Харрингтон? - Его явное любопытство сдерживалось бессознательно покровительственным отношением к его компаньону, что показалось Майлзу до крайности странным.

\- Адмирал Нейсмит, - ответил он. - Что до последнего, полной ясности еще нет. – Весьма интересная парочка. - А вы?

\- Да, мы сейчас военнопленные.

\- А из какого государства? - уточнил Майлз. Оба озадаченно заморгали. Явно предполагалось, что уж это он должен знать.

\- Народная Республика Хевен, - медленно проговорил Журден. Майлз издал понимающий звук, стремясь замаскировать тот факт, что это название ему вообще ни о чем не говорит. - А вы, адмирал?

\- Свободный флот Дендарийских наемников. Командующий, - объяснил Майлз.

Майлз поглядывал краем глаза, как позади него вскипел вихрь движения: противницы сошлись. Да, Харрингтон была хороша, но не настолько. Как Майлз уже успел убедиться, Таура сочетала невероятную силу с такой же гибкостью. Тяжело зажать в угол и почти невозможно обездвижить; быстрая как молния и несокрушимая как танк. В ее генах было не только человеческое наследие. Любой, сошедшийся с нею в поединке - Майлз чуть улыбнулся, когда Харрингтон глухо шлепнулась на мат - был обречен на поражение.

Оруженосец беспокойно наблюдал за спаррингом. Очевидно, именно ему было дано задание приглядывать и за хевенитами. Майлз посмотрел Журдену в глаза: оба моментально осознали, что могут обменяться информацией, пока недолгое время за ними не наблюдают.

\- Похоже, мантикорцы заблудились, - тихо сказал Журден. - Вы это подтверждаете?

\- Я могу подтвердить, что не имею ни малейшего представления, что они здесь делают, - ответил Майлз. - Вы знаете, что они делали до того, как попали сюда?

\- Направлялись в свою звездную систему, - ответил Журден. - А где мы?

\- В месте, где нет ничего важного. У него есть лишь каталожный номер. Лежит в стороне от маршрута Сумерки Зоава-Мэрилак.

Журден ничем не прореагировал, но нахмурился и смолк, едва к ним направилась Саманта.

Форейкер виновато покосилась в сторону Харрингтон и, опустившись на корточки, протянула ладонь. Саманта удивленно моргнула, встопорщила усы и неспешно подошла, чтобы с удовольствием потереться об ее руку.

\- Шэннон, не стоит... - предостерегающе начал Журден.

\- Все нормально, - успокоил Майлз. - Ей приятно, когда ее касаются. - Чтобы понять это, ему не требовался академический справочник по древесным котам.

\- Но ведь это животное капитана Харрингтон, - пояснил Журден.

\- Она вовсе не животное, - возразила Форейкер. - Она явно разумна. Просто чудо, сколько манти делают для существ, которому покровительствуют.

\- Она - символ статуса, - неодобрительно заметил комиссар.

Майлз поднял брови. И ухо Саманты тоже дернулось. Ого!

Да, Харрингтон уже закончила матч ритуальным поклоном и приближалась к ним, неотвратимая, как тепловая смерть вселенной. После тренировки она выглядела посвежевшей, почти сияющей, хотя двигалась чуть скованно. Таура шагала к Майлзу, чтобы занять свое всегдашнее место у него за спиной. Хевениты при ее приближении смолкли. Журден, похоже, нервничал больше, чем Форейкер.

\- Ну, так что у нас здесь происходит?

\- Я только что пригласил гражданку лейтенант-коммандера Форейкер и ее приятеля на ужин, капитан Харрингтон, - мгновенно сымпровизировал Майлз. Если честно, он как раз собирался это сделать.

\- Вы ужинаете со мной, адмирал Нейсмит. Вы, гем-капитан Элерн и ваш капитан Торн. - Вот так новость. Брови Майлза снова взлетели вверх.

\- Это очень любезно, - ответил он, гадая, как сильно сможет на нее надавить, но, вы понимаете, у меня есть собственные планы. - Форейкер глядела на него с изумлением.

Молчание, предвещающее бурю. - Пленные не вправе принимать от вас какое-либо приглашение.

\- Что ж, тогда пригласите их сами, - резонно заметил Майлз. Гражданин комиссар Журден сглотнул.

Харрингтон посмотрела на Нимица. Нимиц - на Саманту. Саманта - на Майлза.

\- С моей точки зрения, - добавил Майлз, - вы де факто аннексировали систему, на которую не имеете прав. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы при ваших переговорах на эту тему присутствовало как можно больше независимых свидетелей. - Он сделал паузу.- Или они пройдут без меня.

Харрингтон глядела на Майлз, сощурясь. Он сощурился в ответ.

\- Гражданка лейтенант-коммандер Форейкер, - отчетливо выговорила Харрингтон. - Я жду вас и гражданина комиссара Журдена на ужин в моих апартаментах через два часа.

Форейкер наклонилась и снова погладила кошку. - "Так-точно-сэр", - выговорила она рассеянно. Харрингтон выглядела напряженной, Журдена просто передернуло.

Майлз попытался улыбнуться, но его улыбка увяла, когда обернувшаяся Харрингтон буквально приморозила его к месту ледяным взглядом миндалевидных глаз.

\- Что касается вас, адмирал Нейсмит - должна вас предостеречь: врагов и друзей стоит выбирать мудро.

***

Ужин, приготовленный поварами "Артемиды", был великолепен, но, хотя люди Гауптмана знали свое дело, сам магнат сюда приглашен не был. Хонор предпочла не вмешивать в происходящее гражданских.

Нимиц сидел справа от нее, Саманта - между нею и Нейсмитом, дальше - его капитан. Цетагандийский капитан сидел слева от Хонор, за ним - Раф Кардонес. Дальше и напротив Нейсмита восседал глава колонии Андерсен, и двоих хевенитов усадили в дальнем конце стола. В последний момент в состав приглашенных Хонор добавила лейтенанта Тремэйна, чтобы тот играл роль буфера между хевами и Нейсмитом, а также обеспечивал за столом численное превосходство мантикорцев над их пленниками.

Хонор так и не поняла, кто такой нейсмитовский капитан Торн - мужчина или женщина. Это ее беспокоило.

Пытливый взгляд Нейсмита еще в самом начале ужина задержался на висящем на стене мече Харрингтон. Хонор была уверена, что ему есть, что спросить, но он отмалчивается. Интересно, не стоило ли ей намеренно подчеркнуть свое положение в обществе? Впрочем, в эти дни люди, которые ничего про нее не слышали, попадались все реже и реже. Она находила это одновременно бодрящим и досадным, хотя подозревала, что у оруженосцев мнение иное.

Гражданин комиссар Журден сидел в дальнем конце стола тихо как мышь и тщательно слушал. Слабая надежда Хонор, что тот знает об этих людях что-то, неизвестное мантикорцам, угасла. Форейкер с Тремэйном неплохо ладили, несмотря на присутствие рядом с нею комиссара ГосБеза; на ее месте Хонор вела бы себя осторожнее, но, кем-кем, а политиком Шэннон Форейкер не была.

По-настоящему интересная игра завязалась между Нейсмитом и цетагандийцами. И Торном впридачу, как заподозрила Хонор: капитан явно уже набил руку, разыгрывая при своем адмирале роль прямодушного вояки. Хевениты и гем-капитан Элерн сидели слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы общаться свободно, чего Хонор и добивалась. Наконец, гем-капитан склонился к Хонор и вежливо уточнил у нее, что за сторону представляют эти люди.

\- Они мои военнопленные, - спокойно ответила она. - Я захватила их корабль некоторое время назад, вместе с еще одним.

Похоже, Элерн задумался, не предупреждение ли содержится в ее словах. Хонор уж точно старалось, чтобы это именно так и прозвучало.

\- Военнопленные, правда? – встрял в разговор Торн, сверкая глазами. Капитан приподнялся и вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть Форейкер и Журдена. Форейкер беззастенчиво разглядывала его в ответ.

\- Да, гм, капитан, - подтвердила Хонор.

\- Ну, про военнопленных у Майлза есть одна интересная история... – с намеком поделился капитан Торн.

Нейсмит не слишком деликатно пнул своего подчиненного под столом, но вызов принял. - Точно, - признался он. – Мне случилось провести с полгода в качестве цетагандийского военнопленного. Поучительный опыт, в первую очередь учит разнице между буквой и духом межзвездных соглашений об обращении с военнопленными.

Элерна такой поворот дискуссии явно не обрадовал, зато усмешка Торна сделалась откровенно хищной. Как и клыкастая улыбка стоящей на страже сержанта Тауры.

\- Долго они меня там продержать не сумели – я сбежал, - продолжил Нейсмит. – Я и еще десять тысяч моих товарищей по лагерю. - Теперь он ухмылялся не хуже своих подчиненных. – Вы же понимаете, у возможностей Цетагандийской Империи есть свои пределы, а дальше она делается неспособной найти собственную задницу обеими руками. Вот вам пример - злосчастная попытка вторжения на Верван. Не меньшей катастрофой обернулась сейчас и их затея с Мэрилаком.

Элерн глубоко вздохнул, но смолчал.

\- Но мы же не это собирались обсуждать? - продолжил Нейсмит. - Мистер Андерсен заявляет права на эту систему по праву первой колонизации. Гем-капитан Элерн прямо сейчас блокировал выход их нее и высказывает все намерения ее захватить. Вы, капитан Харрингтон, объявили, что это ваш родной мир, не приведя тому никаких доказательств. Если мы не хотим драться за эту звездную систему – полагаю, вы этого не хотите, капитан Элерн? – нам нужно прийти к соглашению.

\- Эта колония меня совершенно не интересует, капитан Харрингтон, - не согласился Элерн. - Мне нужен Нейсмит. Если вы отдадите его мне, я улечу.

\- Я обдумаю ваше требование, - кивнула Хонор. - Но независимо от того, улетите вы или нет, я приведу в исполнение мантикорское право на эту систему.

\- А на основании каких фактов вы заявляете об этих правах, капитан Харрингтон? - уточнил Нейсмит.

Хонор моргнула. Такого вопроса она не ждала. Разумеется, Мантикора принадлежала мантикорцам! Конечно, эта странная колония обосновалась здесь первой, еще до их появления, но вряд ли что-то помешает интеграции колонистов в состав Звездного Королевства, когда они вновь установят с ним контакт. – На основании колонизации.

\- А что насчет прав коренного населения? - уточнил Нейсмит.

Хонор наморщила лоб. - Древесные коты находятся под защитой Короны.

\- Но они были здесь первыми, - терпеливо повторил Нейсмит.

\- Мы же их не завоевывали. Они по доброй воле сделались подданными Ее Величества.

\- Я исхожу из принципа, что эта система по праву и закону должна принадлежать древесным котам, - заявил Нейсмит. – Может, они желают стать подданными вашей королевы, этого я не знаю. Однако я должен отметить, что вы их не спросили.

Форейкер изо всех сил старалась не рассмеяться.

\- У древесных котов нет общего правительства, - с растущим раздражением принялась объяснять Хонор. - Нет никаких интересов в межзвездной политике. И нет ни малейшей возможности защитить свою систему от вражеской агрессии.

\- Прошу прощения, капитан, - вмешался Элерн. – Вы утверждаете, что эти, как их... древесные коты - разумные инопланетяне? - Его голос звучал скептически. Нимиц с Самантой, как один, повернули головы и уставились на него.

\- Именно так, - подтвердил Нейсмит.

Андерсен заморгал. - Но это значит, что мы имеем дело с казусом о правах че... о правах существа! Мы должны немедленно сообщить эту информацию Астроэкспедиционному корпусу. Это просто невероятно!

\- Уточню для протокола: вы согласны жить под властью правительства древесных котов, - подсказал Нейсмит.

\- В их собственной планетной системе - да, - радостно подтвердил Андерсен. Торн согласно кивнул. Хонор обменялась озадаченными взглядами с Журденом по ту сторону стола. До сих пор она не представляла, чтобы какой-нибудь колонист мог с настоящим восторгом воспринять отторжение колонии из владения своей родной планеты.

\- Бетанцы! - пробормотал цетагандийский капитан себе под нос.

\- У древесных котов нет правительства и государства.

\- Может, вы просто не слишком пристально глядели? – поправил ее Нейсмит. - В любом случае, если даже правительства у них нет, мы для разрешения спора можем провозгласить Саманту императрицей.

Не поймешь, когда он шутит, а когда - серьезен. И способность читать его эмоции Хонор ничуть не помогала. Интересно, отслеживают ли коты все, о чем здесь говорится?

\- Это же абсурд! - возмутилась она.

\- Почему? – Нейсмит свирепо ухмыльнулся. – Очевидно, что из всех собравшихся в этом помещении древесных котов она наиболее пригодна для этой роли.

Торн рассмеялся, и у Хонор вдруг сложилась картинка. Она наконец поняла, что так смущает ее в капитане Нейсмита (помимо очевидной путаницы с полом). Капитан был немолод. Ну, то есть молод в сравнении с Андерсеном, но любой мантикорец в этой комнате смотрелся моложе его. Что означало... Нимиц прижал уши, ощутив охватившую Хонор глубокую тревогу, и Саманта тоже ее уловила.

\- Сколько вам лет, адмирал? - спросила она напрямую.

Нейсмит вздернул подбородок, явно удивленный. - Это личный вопрос. А вам?

\- Мне пятьдесят один земной год, - ответила Хонор. Цетагандиец удивленно поднял брови, и явно переоценил ее в свете последнего заявления. Хонор постаралась произнести как можно мягче, стараясь, чтобы это не звучало требованием: - Скажите мне, пожалуйста. Это важно.

Было ясно, что Нейсмит не хочет об этом говорить. Он быстро покосился на Элерна и протянул: - Гм… - Звучало это несколько... смущенно? Торн, непонятно почему, выглядел так, слово от души развлекается происходящим.

Хонор вопросительно подняла бровь.

\- На самом деле, я не знаю точно, - признался Нейсмит.

\- Вам больше двадцати пяти? – У Хонор екнуло под ложечкой. Ведь Саманта еще молода, возможно, вдвое моложе Нимица. Если Нейсмит окажется слишком стар для пролонга, древесной кошке придется пережить смерть и второго компаньона...

\- Биологически, календарно или как? – переспросил он.

\- Пожалуйста, просто ответьте на вопрос. - Элерн наблюдал за этой дискуссией со странно неподдельным интересом.

\- Этот вопрос и вправду трудный. Хм. Возможно, мне двадцать четыре. Это очень грубое приближение, и я в нем не уверен. Вся документация утрачена, об этом я сам позаботился. Хронологически мне не более двадцати шести. Биологически - даже не знаю. Я провел какое-то время в криостазе после тяжелого ранения, в детстве я подвергался искусственному ускорению и замедлению роста и, наконец, я мой корабль летал на скоростях, при которых возможны релятивистские эффекты. - Он немного подумал. - Нет, пожалуй, насчет календарных лет я ошибаюсь. Сейчас я не старшее двадцати пяти, если базироваться на дате, э, общего зачатия. Мой брат утверждает, что ему двадцать шесть, но он родился преждевременно и был помещен в репликатор на дополнительные пять месяцев для дозревания.

Теперь на Нейсмита уставились все, кроме капитана Торна. Адмирал выглядел молодо, но его физические дефекты смазывали впечатление, и Хонор, если честно, не ожидала, что он настолько юн. - Двадцать четыре - рановато для командования флотом, - осторожно прокомментировала она. – Хотя, признаюсь, вашего флота я пока не видела.

\- В разные периоды времени он включал в себя от одиннадцати до двадцати трех кораблей, - объяснил Нейсмит. - Я начал его собирать восемь лет назад.

\- Когда вам было... шестнадцать? - переспросила она.

\- Вообще-то он начал с одного невооруженного судна, - поделился Торн. - И за четыре месяца победил в локальной космической войне, которую на момент его появления его сторона отчаянно проигрывала. Да еще заставил девятнадцать звездных кораблей присягнуть ему.

По крайней мере, Торн сейчас говорил чистую правду.

Нейсмит торжествующе улыбнулся:  
\- Вам следует знать, капитан Харрингтон, что я очень, очень хорош во всем, за что только берусь.

***

Харрингтон перехватила Майлза в коридоре сразу после ужина; в ее походке чувствовались напряжение и спешка.

\- Вы немедленно пойдете со мной, - заявила она - И не спорьте. Это важно.

\- Почему? - переспросил Майлз. Он перешел на легкую рысь, чтобы поспевать за Харрингтон; Таура и оруженосец держались на своих обычных позициях рядом.

\- Нам необходимо дать вам пролонг, и сделать это прямо сейчас. Если вы сказали правду, вы подходите к самому пределу, и мы не можем терять ни дня.

\- Пролонг? А что это?

\- Процедура продления жизни.

Он внезапно насторожился: - И что за спешка?

\- Возраст, в котором пролонг может быть применен к человеку, ограничен. Очень редко он срабатывает и после двадцати пяти. Я знаю, что в клиниках Гауптмана делают некоторые процедуры пролонга, в частности, чтобы таким образом подкупать нео-варваров. Но в вашем возрасте вам остается только пролонг первого поколения.

\- Я спрашивал не об этом.

\- Древесные коты живут дольше людей. Саманта - молодая кошка и может прожить еще лет сто пятьдесят, если не больше. Но если вы состаритесь и умрете раньше нее, это наверняка ее убьет. С помощью этого лечения ваша с ней продолжительность жизни сравняется.

Майлз помолчал. - Вряд ли я умру от старости, капитан Харрингтон. Но то, что вы сказали, имеет смысл. – Он пока сам не знал, желает ли предаться в руки корабельных врачей. Саймон Иллиан определенно был бы против. Впрочем, Иллиана здесь нет.

Он вдруг осознал, что его телохранительница как всегда тенью маячит поблизости. Если все, сказанное Харрингтон про этот пролонг – правда, не поможет ли он Тауре?

\- Две процедуры, - заявил он. - Или ни одной.

Харрингтон смерила его пристальным взглядом. – Для вас и вашей... любовницы? Или друга?

"Ответ «да» на оба вопроса".

\- Сержанта Тауру спроектировали короткоживущей, и срок ее жизни подходит к концу. Сперва искусственная молодость – а потом сразу лавинообразный отказ всех органов. Сейчас наши хирурги считают, что ей осталось года полтора. - Врачи уже ошибались, отмеряя срок ее жизни, но вечно ошибаться они не могут. Майлз остановился, и Харрингтон тоже пришлось замедлить свой широкий шаг и обернуться. - Ей девятнадцать, капитан. - К черту гордость, он будет умолять, если потребуется. – Я прошу вас.

Харрингтон окинула Тауру долгим испытующим взглядом. К несчастью, линия этого взгляда проходила настолько выше макушки Майлза, что он не видел, что происходило сейчас между двумя женщинами.

\- Разумеется, адмирал, - произнесла Харрингтон мягким сопрано. В первый раз он заметил в ее глазах уважение и сдержанное сочувствие. А за этой маской прячется женщина! Удивительно.

\- Спасибо. - Черт побери, он не станет плакать перед нею! - Спасибо, - повторил Майлз тише, уставившись в пол.

Если Харрингтон и заметила набегающие ему на глаза слезы, то была достаточно вежлива, чтобы промолчать.

***

Майлз пришел в сознание под дождем из горячего шоколада. Запах был дразнящим, но ожоги болезненны, как булавочные уколы, а когда капли высыхали, под ними к тому же начинало чесаться.

\- Привет, адмирал, - промурлыкала капитан Харрингтон, входя в дверь. У нее на поясе был хлыст для верховой езды и игольник, и пахло от нее лошадьми и комическими кораблями. Майлз ухмыльнулся и получил за это отнюдь не деликатный шлепок.

Он закатил глаза. Над ним булькал на переносном теплоэлементе котелок. Два древесных кота помешивали его содержимое стеблями сельдерея, то и дело помахивая ими в воздухе, и капли падали на голую грудь Майлза. Он был совершенно обнажен.

Харрингтон была в ладно облегающем мундире с мини-юбкой, открывающей длинные-длинные ноги; на одном глазу у нее была повязка. Вслед за нею в комнату влетела вторая женщина, чьи голубые глаза сияли любовью и обожанием.

\- Какой он маленький! - хихикнула Форейкер, обращаясь к своей высокой подруге.

\- Не там, где это важно, - парировал Майлз с оскорбленным достоинством.

Харрингтон усмехнулась, похлопывая хлыстом по своему прекрасному бедру.  
\- Заткнись, а?  
Капитан шагнула к нему и подхватила ладонью под челюсть, прижав большой палец к сонной артерии - весьма неуютно. Майлз покорно заткнулся. Древесные коты замурчали, мрачно забавляясь происходящим.

\- Советую тебе начинать умолять прямо сейчас. - Харрингтон склонилась к нему так низко, что он ощутил ухом тепло ее дыхания. – Лично я вышвырнула бы тебя в космос, но Шеннон почему-то считает, что ты прелесть. – Она выпрямилась и смерила его фирменным злобным взглядом амазонки-предводительницы космических пиратов.

Майлз изумленно покосился на хевенитку. - Что, правда считает? - с надеждой переспросил он.

\- Размечтался! - засмеялась Форейкер. – Тебе не выдержать конкуренции. – Харрингтон ее приобняла, и Форейкер запрокинула голову, выгнув длинную шею: - О, Хонор... - протянула она совершенно другим голосом, и женщины слились в объятии. Их губы сомкнулись. Длинные пальцы Форейкер ласкали тело Харрингтон, расстегивая пуговицы ее мундира и высвобождая прекрасные груди от плена одежды…

Последняя капля шоколада, шипя, упала Майлзу на грудь. Древесные коты догрызли весь свой сельдерей и погрустнели.

Форейкер это заметила. - Сэр, разве так полагается мучить пленника?

\- Да, верно. – Харрингтон задумалась. - Сделайте с этим что-нибудь, гражданка лейтенант-коммандер, - приказала она ровным, бесстрастным и наводящим ужас голосом. - Если через пять минут он не закричит, для вас тоже найдется подходящая темница.

В дальнем конце комнаты обнаружился здоровенный ящик с надписью "сельдерей". Под взглядом пиратской командирши Форейкер набрала полную охапку стеблей и, изящно изогнув узкие бедра, стала протягивать по одному древесным котам. Очень, очень гадкая усмешка скользнула по ее лицу, когда она протянула последний стебель и словно невзначай подцепила им ручку котла. Харрингтон глядела, оторопев, как тот покачнулся, медленно опрокинулся на пол, и волна шоколада окатила брызгами все вокруг. Груди Харрингтон оказались все в потеках шоколада, он стекал ручейками по мундиру, собирался в лужу у длинных ног…

\- Ой, - невинно изумилась Форейкер.

Глаза Харрингтон сверкнули, обещая любовнице немедленное воздаяние, но выражение ее лица осталось все таким же царственно спокойным. Ее губы беззвучно шевельнулись, и наконец она произнесла своим хрипловатым, бесконечно сексуальным сопрано: - О, плохая девочка! Очень плохая.

\- Я вылижу тебя дочиста, - с надеждой промурлыкала Форейкер, сделав большие виноватые глаза.

\- Ну уж нет, обойдешься. - Харрингтон щелкнула по полу кончиком хлыста. Ее взгляд остановился на Майлзе, испытывающем в эту секунду смесь невероятного сексуального возбуждения и такого же ужаса. – Смотри и завидуй, – бесстрастно, тоном непререкаемой команды назначила она своей любовнице наказание.

Нижняя губа Форейкер задрожала, ее невинные голубые глаза широко распахнулись.

\- Ко мне, - скомандовала Харрингтон, и у Майлза не возникло и мысли ослушаться. Его путы, щелкнув, открылись, он вскочил и вытянулся перед ней по стойке смирно, всем своим забрызганным шоколадом телом ощущая взгляд миндалевидных глаз. Харрингтон кивнула, он упал на колени и пополз к ней.

\- Быстро учишься, - одобрила она. Пальцы снова крепко обхватили его подбородок, вздергивая голову. - Хорошо. Приступай.

Пальцы ее ног были просто божественны...

Майлз резко открыл глаза. Перед ними расплывался гладкий, выкрашенный по уставу потолок лазарета, просто излучая медицинскую утилитарность. Он повертел головой, преодолевая головокружение в мозгах, и несчастным взором уставился на стену. Бледно-желтая, ровная и гладкая. Боже, как скучно.

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы собрать разбежавшиеся мысли и отойти от ураганного адреналинового выплеска. Майлза трясло, он был весь в поту. Усиленно поморгав несколько раз, он решил не сводить глаз с потолка. Реакция на лекарства, точно.

Майлз поморщился, перекатился на бок и поглядел на встревоженного санитара в дверях. – Кажется, вы ошиблись со снотворным, - пояснил он, тщательно скрывая досаду и разочарование.


	3. Chapter 3

Мне мало просто вернуться на Мантикору, даже если это станет возможным, подумала Хонор. Необходимо выяснить причины случившегося и удостовериться, что оно не повторится. Если эту штуку, чем бы она ни была, можно воспроизвести, она легко изменит трафик миллиарда тонн коммерческих грузов, еженедельно проходящих через самый нагруженный узел сети во всей галактике. С ее помощью можно вообще миновать Мантикору, направив флот со Звезды Тревора напрямую к Василиску. Прошлой ночью Хонор снился Василиск – в ее кошмаре хевы прорвали его оборонительные укрепления с обеих сторон. Узел Сети был живым, бьющимся сердцем Звездного Королевства. Нельзя подвергать его риску.

Цель у нее теперь была, вот только способы ее достижения - совсем другое дело. Ясно, что Торн сговаривается с колонистами у нее за спиной. Единственным рычагом воздействия на дендарийского капитана было тот факт, что адмирал Нейсмит содержится на ее корабле. Надо признаться, у нее был в запасе еще один довод - возможность просто разнести на куски его корабль, стоит только захотеть - но пока переговоры до этой стадии не дошли.

За утренним какао Хонор прочла затребованные ею от медиков резюме по Нейсмиту и его телохранительнице. Он оказался более или менее обычным человеком, хотя никаких маркеров, специфичных для определенной планеты, компьютер в его геноме не распознал. Потомок европейцев, по большей части, и один из его предков был носителем евгеническую модификации. 

Сержант Таура была... не-человеком, причем весьма примечательным. Сканирование показало, что она не принадлежит ни к одной из разновидностей Кощеев, уничтоживших Землю в Последней войне; остатки этой популяции еще сохранились в небольших анклавах. Сделанные с нею усовершенствования были хитры и полностью встроены в геном. Ее создатель однозначно проигнорировал Кодекс Беовульфа, но на языке Тауры не обнаружилось мезанского штрих-кода, так что явных подозреваемых по этому делу тоже не было. Еще один повод для головной боли.

У Хонор под рукой не было сейчас мантикорской криминалистической базы данных, но она подозревала, что вряд ли найдет и там какие-то ниточки.

Она встала, Нимиц забрался к ней на плечо. Посетить гостей после окончания лечебных процедур следовало хотя бы из простой любезности. Очевидно, сам Нейсмит был не слишком в них заинтересован, он пошел на пролонг лишь ради своей телохранительницы. Девятнадцать лет! Кому-то стоило бы оторвать за это голову, мрачно подумала Хонор.

Когда она вошла, Нейсмит уже не спал. Он лежал без рубашки на госпитальной койке, кошка свернулась у него на груди. Лицо его светилось энергией, он запустил пальцы в шерсть Саманты и что-то шептал ей на ухо. Однако при виде Хонор Нейсмит застыл, потом приподнялся на локте и вытянул шею, разглядывая вошедших поверх перекрывающего ему весь обзор живого мехового клубка.

В носу у него виднелась пара фильтров. Хонор молча покачала головой. С его корабля уже передали устрашающе длинный - длиннее кухонного меню - список аллергий и непереносимостей, которыми страдал адмирал. Здешний терапевт добавил туда еще три пункта, и одним было "древесные коты".

Хонор едва не рассмеялась. Бедняга. Древесный кот и принятый им человек живут буквально в одной шкуре, особенно первые месяцы, постоянно прижимаясь друг к другу и тем самым утоляя жажду теснейшего физического контакта. Вообще-то у Нейсмита оказался невероятный самоконтроль, чего она не ждала от человека столь легкомысленного с виду, но из этого правила они с Самантой не стали исключением.

Легкая улыбка Хонор исчезла, когда тот сел, пересадив Саманту на колени, и вопрошающе взглянул на посетительницу. Шрамы на его теле были метами ужасающе жестокого прошлого. Его явно пытали - по крайней мере, однажды - резали ножом, били, рвали и жгли, и далее по списку. Среди шрамов было множество хирургически аккуратных, словно кто-то пытался его освежевать скальпелем.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? - спросила она.

\- Как и прежде. - В его взгляде смешалось множество эмоций: от легкого смущения и неловкости до тайного и тщательно подавляемого веселья.

Заметив, что Хонор продолжает его разглядывать, он сухо добавил:  
\- На заднице шрамы тоже есть - хотите, сниму штаны и покажу?

Хонор на мгновение покраснела. Эндрю Лафолле за ее спиной чопорно оцепенел.  
\- Прошу прощения. - Она решила, что сейчас ее очередь извиняться. - Я не хотела быть грубой.

\- Все нормально. А как сержант Таура?

\- Я уже говорила, для нее мы не смогли подобрать подходящий прототип. Без этого трудно сказать, возымела ли процедура какой-либо эффект.

\- Поживем-увидим, - вздохнул Нейсмит. – Как всегда. - Она ощутила исходящую от него волну внезапную усталости. Саманта потерлась о его грудь и спрыгнула на пол, чтобы радостно поприветствовать Нимица.

Нейсмит смахнул с себя коричневые и белые шерстинки и потянулся за футболкой и кителем от парадного мундира. Их доставил сюда перед ужином капитан Торн. К парадной форме прилагался еще украшенный драгоценными камнями кинжал на ремне, сейчас лежавший на прикроватном столике. Нейсмит заметил, куда смотрит Хонор, и вдруг усмехнулся:

\- Что, любите холодное оружие? Я видел меч у вас на стене. - Он взял в руки ремень и покосился на Лафолле. Оруженосец в зеленом принял из рук Нейсмита кинжал и с неодобрительным видом передал своей леди.

Хонор повертела его в руках, извлекла клинок из ножен ящеричной кожи.

Оружие было сработано для кого-то крупнее Нейсмита, причем весьма давно. Стальной клинок смотрелся не хуже, чем самые высококлассные грейсонианские мечи, и был явно штучной работы. Вычурная старинная рукоять с эмалью клауазонне, выложенной меж филигранной золотой проволоки, была инкрустирована драгоценными камнями. Хонор вгляделась в камни и с изумлением обнаружила в них мелкие неправильности - признак естественного происхождения.

По рукояти можно было понять, что этим оружием пользовались очень много лет. Ее навершие открывалось посредством хитрого механизма, под ним обнаружилась гравировка с выпуклой печатью. Хонор, любительница военной истории, кажется узнала древнюю канадскую эмблему. - Неординарная вещь, - пробормотала она. Нейсмит кивнул.

Пока он натягивал футболку, она вдруг поняла, что почти неразличимая цепочка мелких шрамов у него на спине складывается в цифры.

Нейсмит забрал у нее кинжал – тщательно стараясь не направлять острие в ее сторону - и прицепил на пояс. Когда он сел на госпитальную койку, Саманта дернула настороженным ухом и тут же вспрыгнула к нему.

\- Кажется, меня она прекрасно понимает, но я сам хотел бы понимать ее лучше. Должен быть какой-то более эффективный способ общения. Может быть, язык жестов. Или семафорная азбука. Я поработаю над этим через неделю, когда мы узнаем друг друга сильней.

\- Семафорная азбука? - Хонор с трудом сдержала усмешку.

\- Нейсмит ждет, что каждый древесный кот исполнит свои обязанности как должно, - продекламировал он торжественно. Хонор не удержалась и захихикала. Нейсмит усмехнулся в ответ, очевидно довольный тем, что рассмешил ее.

\- Никому пока не удавалось научить древесных котов читать, - объяснила Хонор. - Они не знают письменности.

Он пожал плечами, и она ощутила его уверенность в том, что он что-нибудь да придумает. – Хотя у нас есть более насущная проблема. Я имею в виду, капитан Харрингтон, что, хотя мы с вами говорим на одном языке, но я все сильнее начинаю сомневаться в том, что у нас за общее прошлое и достаточно ли этой общности, чтобы понимать друг друга. Прошлое, начиная, скажем, с наполеоновских войн. Меня это весьма беспокоит.

\- О чем вы? - переспросила она.

\- Впрочем, можно проверить. Нельсон есть в истории у нас обоих, очевидно. Будем двигаться оттуда. Хм... – Он задумчиво на нее уставился. - Томас Эдвард Лоуренс.

\- Честер Нимиц, - подхватила она. Нейсмит покосился на ее кота и мимолетно усмехнулся.

\- Роммель, - предложил он.

\- У него было плоховато с пиаром, - прокомментировала Хонор.

\- Ха. Думаете, пиар - это не война? - Глаза Нейсмита сияли. - Тогда я не стану называть Паттона.

Хонор улыбнулась. - Онаха, - предложила она главу Лунной Революции. Физиономия Нейсмита не изменилось, и она почувствовала, что это имя ему незнакомо.

\- Шри Симка, - назвал он.

\- Юрий Танаков, - проговорила она негромко.

Он склонил голову. - Юлия Коразоа.

\- Густав Андерман. - Она и вдруг подумала, как бы выглядел Нейсмит в военном мундире Андерманской империи. Наверное, выйдет нечто вроде старинной карикатуры на Наполеона. Она тайно улыбнулась своим мыслям.

\- ... Эйрел Форкосиган, - докончил он. Она никак не прореагировала, и он вздохнул: - Ага. Мы потерялись где-то на полпути, так?

Она негромко рассмеялась. Он улыбнулся. – Почти в самом начале пути. Не хочу думать о том, что это значит.

\- Я тоже. - Он наморщил лоб. - А как насчет планет? Мы можем попытаться поиграть в ту же игру с планетами - они не так изменчивы, как люди.

\- Моя мать с Беовульфа, - объявила она. Даже варварские миры по ту сторону Солнечной Лиги знали Беовульф.

\- Значит, вы - Грендель? - Он вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Если это была шутка, то Хонор ее явно не уловила. - Вы о чем?

\- Не важно... - Нейсмит покачал логовой. - Нет, похоже, я о нем не слышал.

\- Ну а вы? Вы сами откуда?

\- Вот и один из тех самых сложных вопросов, - ушел он от ответа. - Хм, у меня есть родня на Колонии Бета.

\- Это место, откуда родом здешние колонисты, верно? Как и капитан Торн? - Выговор у них похож.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Нейсмит. Его что-то беспокоило. - Не расскажете мне про Беовульф?

\- Это сосед Мантикоры по червоточине, - начала рассказывать она, - одна из старейших и самых богатых населенных планет. Он находится в системе Сигма Дракона. Горячий, сухой мир, не слишком сильно терраформированный. – Едва заметная улыбка скользнула по лицу Нейсмита, словно в мозгу у него сложилась какая-то головоломка, но ничем другим он своих мыслей не выдал. В этой голове - устрашающе блестящий ум, напомнила себе Хонор.

\- Озарение? - спросила она.

\- Я хочу посетить Сфинкс, - заявил Нейсмит.

***

Это совсем другой мир, подумала Золотой Голос.

Яркий Смех двигался перед нею по плоской ветви дозорного дерева, как и требует инстинкт от охотника, защищающего свою подругу. Золотой Голос шла медленно (хотя не так медленно, как люди внизу), оглядываясь и вспоминая.

Такая глубокая память, как у нее, редко встречалась среди Народа, даже у старших певиц памяти в самых разных кланах. Но память, сделавшаяся гладкой и безвкусной за многие годы, передаваемая от одного к другому, не шла ни в какое сравнение с личным опытом. Она неустанно выискивала новые растения, которые принесли с собою двуногие, высматривала их блестящих быстрых летунов в небе. Мир здесь был неправильным, и это беспокоило ее, поскольку она была певицей памяти. А певица может потеряться в воспоминаниях и забыть настоящее.

Но Яркий Смех был с нею, и за ней шел Прячущийся Плохо, и Танцующая в Облаках тоже, со своими охотниками-стражами. И Горный Рев шагала впереди. Она была охотником Прячущегося Плохо, крупной и свирепой, как гексапума.

Люди оставили свои машины позади - потому что от этих шумных штук Народ непременно бы сбежал и затаился в своих убежищах. Странной была сама идея привести двуногих к гнезду, такие вещи никто не делал прежде. Но она решила, что теперь настало время, и Прячущийся Плохо согласился с нею. Народ всегда просил своих связанных хранить его секреты, но Золотой голос даже не стала просить. Она подозревала, что Прячущийся Плохо в любом случае не стал бы ее слушать. И хотя Яркий Смех был не уверен, что по нужному ли пути ведет их Золотой Голос, но он - охотник и ее супруг, значит, он уступит.

Здесь был Народ, странный Народ. Она знала, что они ощутили ее первыми, ведь ее мыслесвет был поразительно силен: из-за того, что она была связана, что у нее был супруг, и что она была певицей памяти. Призрачные светлячки мыслей Народа она обнаруживала с трудом, однако знала, что они наблюдают. Если бы только Прячущийся Плохо не был таким шумным! Он был молодой охотник, и не умел обуздывать свою силу так, как Танцующая в Облаках.

Или это из-за эха ее собственных мыслей чужие разумы кажутся такими негромкими? Они почти подобрались к гнезду, и здешние охотники вышли им навстречу. Трое их вспрыгнуло на ветви вспрыгнуло, мысленно окликая задавая новоприбывших. Золотой Голос поразилась, как слабы их голоса, как прозрачен мыслесвет, какими истощенными они выглядят. В разгар весны их тела несли на себе печать голода.

Двуногие их обескуражили. Золотой Голос потрясенно осознала, что этот Народ не знал двуногих прежде, ни вживую, ни по песням. Они никогда не ели пучкового стебля, никогда не выращивали растений на зиму. Они были такими, как некогда был ее собственный Народ: голодными, настороженными, не осознающими, насколько узки их горизонты. Она дала Яркому Смеху поздороваться с ними первым, а затем произнесла свое приветствие.

Троица охотников вскочила, не сводя с нее глаз и мыслей. Сама идея того, что певица памяти покинула свое гнездо, шокировала их. Из леса выбрались их сородичи: настороженный клан, опасливо решающий, не напасть ли на пришельцев. Много истощенных, много покалеченных. Все смотрели на нее. Горный Рев разглядывала их прищуренными, недоверчивыми желтыми глазами, а они шипели на нее с ветвей.

Золотой Голос спрыгнула на землю, оставив круг странного Народа сидеть на дозорных деревьях над ней. , объявила она, ощущая, как потрясены они силой голоса, подобного которому ни разу не слышали прежде. Певицы Памяти никогда не покидали своего гнезда. Золотой Голос оказалась первой, немало опечалив тем свой клан.

Но она больше не была Золотым Голосом. Теперь она стала Поющей Новое, потому что певицы памяти могли сами давать себе имена, и никто смел это оспорить.

Она запела...

Она пела о Лазающем Быстро и Погибели Клыкастой Смерти, о певицах прошлого, их совете и решениях. Она пела о том, как то одного, то другого из Народа охватывает непреодолимое желание связать себя с людьми, и чем это вознаграждается - знанием, пищей, силой. Она пела о посеве, о жатве и о сотнях новых вещей, которые Народ узнавал, принимал и улучшал.

Певицы ее родного клана всегда стояли за скрытность и осторожность. Но та, что некогда была Золотым Голосом, решила, что старые пути больше не подходят и настало время выбирать новый. Слишком долго Народ скрывался и оставался зависимым – пора ему найти себе место среди звезд. Поэтому она не спела рассудительное общее мнение своих старших, но создала свою, новую песню.

Певицы памяти выбрались из главного гнезда, чтобы послушать ее. За ними вылезли котята, хотя они еще не понимали происходящего. Но то, что выучит один, смогут выучить все, и Новая Песня выльется в столетия нового знания в умах Народа.

Она пела до самой ночи. Прячущийся плохо улегся на землю, измученный весом свалившегося на него мира. Танцующая в Облаках наблюдала за происходящим ясным взором, не понимая, но все чувствуя.

Наконец Поющая Новое рассказала, что же предлагает Танцующая в Облаках: чтобы люди жили вместе с Народом и защищали его, как в том мире, о котором она пела. И что предложил Прячущийся Плохо: чтобы люди жили с Народом, а Народ защищал их и учился путешествовать между звезд.

, заметила старшая из здешних певиц памяти.

ответила Поющая Новое.

***

\- Уверяю, из нее получится великая императрица, - самодовольно сообщил Майлз. Харрингтон окатила его раздраженным взглядом. Возможно, причина раздражения таилась в том, что ее собственный древесный кот занимал явно подчиненное положение. Саманта была великолепна, это он понимал, даже если до конца не мог уследить за ходом событий. Любой, способный войти в лес, полный голодных диких тварей, и выйти из него так, чтобы они ловили каждое твое "мяу" - превосходный материал для командира. Надо бы начать ее учить на настоящего штабного офицера. Может, произвести в лейтенанты...

Сила тяжести огромной планеты наконец-то пересилила его. Забыв о гордости, он попросил Тауру усадить его себе на плечи, и так они дошли до машин. Харрингтон с ее охраной казались раздражающе невозмутимыми. Майлз поднял голову, высматривая проблеск коричневой и белой шерсти в листве над головой. Саманта поглядела на него с дерева и осторожно спрыгнула на плево Тауры, устроившись рядом с ним. Она запустила переднюю руку ему в волосы и издала обеспокоенный звук, увидев, что ее компаньон слишком устал, чтобы реагировать на ласку.

\- Милая планетка, - вздохнул Майлз, обращаясь к кошке, - но жить тут я бы не хотел.

***

Забавно, сколько всего можно узнать из плана аварийной эвакуации, вывешенного на двери. Или, скажем, из встроенной в корабельную сеть развлекательной системы. Даже под домашним арестом Майлз нагрузился информацией под завязку. И то, что он увидел, ему не понравилось.

Древесные коты. Цетагандийцы. Гем-капитан Элерн, блокировавший систему, и его командиры и со главе неясного какого размера подкреплений, маячивших по ту сторону П-В туннеля. Бетанцы. Он узнал, что именно открыли Андерсен и его люди, и жалел, что не догадался об этом раньше.

Необходимо отослать отсюда Бела. На самом деле, убрать отсюда нужно всю колонию, пока цетагандийцы не сообразили, что это - бетанская военно-исследовательская база, а не коммуна пилотов, сторонников свободной любви. Если честно, внешне большой разницы не было, но Элерн человек проницательный. Скоро он это заподозрит.

Едва Харрингтон упомянула Сигму Дракона, Майлз понял, что это имеет отношение к Бетанскому Клубку. Невидимый гордиев узел астрономических масштабов. Эта странная пятимерная аномалия в окрестностях Колонии Бета была тем местом, где терпели крах физические теории. Большинство крупных научных открытий последнего тысячелетия базировалось как раз на давно ведущихся исследованиях Клубка.

Если Клубок пересекает световые годы, будучи связанным с аналогичной аномалией здесь, логично, что бетанцы принялись за ее исследование, и, что тоже логично, держали это в секрете. Слова Харрингтон подтвердили, что весь Клубок - нечто вроде нового типа П-В туннелей. Если так, у него есть масса невероятных применений. Ученых надо уберечь от лап цетов любой ценой.

Он должен поговорить с Андерсеном, а значит, как-то миновать Харрингтон. Интересно, не успел ли он ей надоесть? Но она продолжает лично наблюдать за ним - обязанность, которую явно могла передать кому-то другому, если захотела бы. И она кое-что спускает ему с рук. Возможно, не стоило давить на нее с приглашением на обед военнопленных. Уважение Харрингтон ему нужнее, чем симпатии хевенитов.

"Уважение на профессиональном уровне", заверил он себя и осекся. Он почти слышал едкий комментарий Иллиана у себя в голове. Не стоит лгать самим себе.

Он встал и принялся вышагивать по каюте. Саманта сделал несколько кругов вслед за ним, потом вспрыгнула на шкаф и оставила его сбрасывать напряжение физическим усилием самостоятельно. Кажется, древесным котам требуется еще несколько недель до окончательного решения, хотя он может и ошибаться. Бетанцам нужно понять, в чем они оплошали. А ему самому - сообразить, сможет ли он обернуть эту ситуацию к своей выгоде или они все обречены.

Саманта, свернувшаяся на кровати, дернула ухом. Умные глаза настороженно его оглядели, и она покачала пестрой головкой.

Эмпаты, ха. Как бы сделать так, чтобы в этот раз его с его делом не завернули чересчур заботливые подчиненные Харрингтон. - Можешь попросить Нимица передать капитану Харрингтон мое пожелание встретиться? Пожалуйста, Саманта.

Какова дальность ее мыслеречи? Может ли она читать его мысли? К своему удовлетворению он понял, что разговорный английский Саманта понимает отлично.

Саманта потянулась. Четверть минуты спустя аналог комм-пульта в его комнате звякнул. Он усмехнулся.

\- Ха, - только и произнесла Таура. Он понимал, что она относит происходящее на счет прослушивания каюты, а не экстрасенсорики. Но Таура не была посвящена в детали операции с Теренсом Си...

\- Ш-ш. - Он одернул мундир, радуясь, что Бел прислал ему орденские планки, а не полный медальный набор в барраярском стиле, который он носил, когда специально желал выглядеть пустым хвастуном.

\- Адмирал Нейсмит, - произнесла Харрингтон.

\- Капитан Харрингтон. - Он кивнул. - Возможно ли нам назначить встречу и поговорить? У меня есть дела, о которых я должен позаботиться на борту своего корабля, и я надеялся, что вы можете изыскать для меня возможность вернуться на "Ариэль".

Ее лицо сделалось непроницаемым. - Мы можем это обсудить, - согласилась она.

\- Понимаю, что ситуация сложная, но у меня есть несколько соображений насчет того, как выйти из этого тупика, и я хочу их прояснить. Но отсюда я этого сделать не в состоянии. Вы можете уделить мне несколько минут?

\- Мое расписание встреч планируется загодя. – Порою ее лицо бывало просто пугающе непроницаемым. - Мой стюард сообщит вам время.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он и откинулся на спинку кресла в кресле.

\- Майлз... - тихо окликнула его Таура.

\- Что?

Она не глядела на него. - Будь осторожен.

\- Ты это о чем?

Таура склонила свою большую голову, внимательно глядя на него. Ее волосы цвета красного дерева были заплетены в косу, свернутую узлом на затылке; небольшая золотая наклейка на скуле была призвана отвлекать внимание от массивной выдающейся вперед челюсти. - Я про... – она смолкла и нахмурилась.

\- Но я вовсе не... - "не пытаюсь залезть ей в штаны? Еще как пытаюсь" - ... не неосторожен, - неубедительно договорил он.

Хотя Таура никогда не затрагивала эту тему, в ее присутствии он старался не ухаживать за другими женщинами. Бог мой, обычно она отпугивала всех, кроме завзятых храбрецов, но быть с нею бестактным он не хотел бы. В свою бытность "на службе" адмирала Нейсмита он не спал ни с кем, кроме нее и Элли, и все равно старался держать обеих женщин подальше друг от друга.

Его отношения с Таурой были их личным делом, одним секретом на двоих, и Майлз не ждал, что кто-то другой окажется способен это понять. Он не хотел, чтобы она стала мишенью неизбежных шуточек. Она и так много страдала.

"А может, ты ее просто стыдишься?" Гадкая мысль, но в ней есть доля правды. К конце концов, он не привез Тауру домой показать маме.

Саманта беспокойно фыркнула. Таура тоже о нем беспокоится, иначе она не заговорила бы. О нем и Саманте, и Харрингтон, и всей этой безумной ситуации, в которую они вляпались, и ее возможных последствиях для флота.

Майлз поглядел Тауре прямо в глаза и кивнул, подтверждая, что понимает ее невысказанные опасения. - Спасибо, сержант, - искренне поблагодарил он.

***

\- Адмирал Нейсмит, сержант Таура и Саманта, миледи, - представил их стоящий у дверей охранник в зеленом - один из тех, кого тогда парализовала Таура. Впустив их, он не убрал руки с кобуры. В каюте Харрингтон было еще двое телохранителей, и это Майлза не удивило. Похоже, капитан без них никуда.

Это было то самое помещение, где несколько дней назад устаивали прием, но теперь перегородки поставили на место, разделяя его на отдельные зоны. Та часть, где среди прочих сувениров висел на стене меч, несла отпечаток личности Харрингтон поверх стандартной роскоши декора.

\- Миледи? – окликнул ее Майлз. Он уже заметил, что охранники используют это обращение, и попробовал его сам. Харрингтон чуть поморщилась, и Майлз прикусил язык. - Рад, что вы смогли встретиться со мною так скоро.

Он покосился на меч, сообразив, что в прошлый раз тот висел немного в другой точке.

Харрингтон кивнула ему на кресло, он присел. Таура шагнула вперед, чтобы встать как всегда у него за спиной, но ей преградил путь старший оруженосец. Майлз беспокойно оглянулся. Таура выпрямилась в полный рост, задевая макушкой потолок. - Э-э... - быстро заговорил он, - может, сержант Таура вместе с вашими оруженосцами подождут в коридоре?

\- Возможно, это будет мудро. Эндрю, Джейми? - Младший оруженосец шагнул к двери, но старший стался стоять. Выражение лица Харрингтон явно похолодело, и она смотрела на своего телохранителя в упор, пока тот не сдался и не вышел, ни сказав ни слова. Но комнату он покинул последним.

«Надеюсь, там в коридоре они не поубивают друг друга», мрачно подумал Майлз.

\- Почему ваши телохранители носят форму другого образца? - поинтересовался он. Это не десантники, как он сперва решил.

Харрингтон помолчала. - Они мои оруженосцы как Землевладельца Харрингтон. Закон требует от меня держать их при себе.

\- Даже на борту корабля? - уточнил он. Барраярским офицерам на Имперской службе присутствие личных оруженосцев не дозволялось.

\- Абсолютно везде.

Он поджал губы в невольном сочувствии. - Как-то по-средневековому звучит.

\- О, да. - Она вздохнула.

Майлз вгляделся в меч. Немного смахивает на длинный из пары форских клинков, но он больше и в нем явно прослеживается японское происхождение. Двуручник, причем сделан под человека ниже ростом, чем сама Харрингтон. - Это фамильное наследство? - спросил Майлз, кивнув в ту сторону.

\- Теперь да, - ответила она. - Это меч лена Харрингтон.

\- И за какой конец его держать, вы тоже знаете? – полюбопытствовал Майлз, и тут же осознал, что вопрос дурацкий.

Харрингтон повернула голову, поглядела на меч.  
\- Прежний его владелец бросил мне вызов на поединок, - сообщила она.

Погодите, что?!  
\- Неужели мантикорцы дерутся на дуэлях? На мечах? - Майлз изумленно распахнул глаза.

\- О, нет, - ответила Харрингтон. - На пистолетах.

Майлз переварил и это. - Весьма в духе девятнадцатого столетия, - выдохнул он.

Там ведь был... о, боже, там и пистолет был на стене.

\- Но я еще являюсь Защитником Протектора Грейсона, равно как и землевладельцем, - добавила она. - Грейсон – наш союзный мир. В тот момент, когда Бенджамин Мэйхью пожаловал мне Землевладение, я еще не понимала, что это, в сущности, маленькая страна. Звездное Королевство несколько более централизованно. Но мои обязательства включают и поединок на мечах, да. Меч прилагается к грейсоновскому титулу.

\- Грейсоновский титул? А сколько их у вас всего?

\- Э-э… Еще я - графиня Харрингтон, но это особый случай. - Она выглядела почти смущенной. - Это рыцарский титул.

Брови Майлза поползли еще выше. - А граф Харрингтон существует? - осмелился спросить он.

Харрингтон мазнула взглядом по голокубу на столе. - Нет.

\- Должен сказать, я несколько удивлен, - признался Майлз. - Обычно, гм... те государства, где дозволены дуэли, разрешение споров поединком и всякое такое, не замечены в стремлениях к женскому равноправию.

Ее губы дрогнули в улыбке. - Вы проницательны.

\- А-а. – протянул он, борясь с весьма глупым желанием предложить спасти ее от варваров.

\- Вот одна из причин, которая примиряет меня с грейсонианской... несуразностью, - добавила Харрингтон. - На Грейсоне на одного мужчину приходится трое женщин. Будучи тем, кто я есть, создавая прецедент, я могу помочь изменить ситуацию - ради них. Но... - она нахмурилась, и ее лицо вновь скрылось под капитанской маской, - это ведь не имеет никакого отношения к причине вашего визита.

Майлз глядел на Харрингтон в упор, обуздывая внезапный порыв досады. Она бы изменила Барраяр удивительным образом. Есть в ней что-то от Старых Форов, только раньше он этого не замечал, потому что раньше это не приходило ему в голову. Глубокое духовное родство. Но он не мог притащить ее домой, в свой безумный, пограничный, феодальный мир, потому что какой-то чертов умник уже по достоинству оценил ее таланты и оставил его с носом. Он сощурился. "Бенджамин Мэйхью, похоже, я тебя ненавижу".

\- Да, - начал он. - Ваш корабль может пролететь отсюда до Сигмы Дракона, верно? Что бы ни находилось на этом месте в вашем мире, здесь оно тоже есть.

Она озадаченно нахмурилась. - Зачем? - В ответе явно не чувствовалось желания исполнить его просьбу тотчас.

\- Колонию необходимо эвакуировать. Цетагандийцы наверняка попытаются удушить их блокадой, а они не способны сами себя прокормить. Здесь примерно две тысячи человек. И мне тоже требуется эвакуация. Эта система небезопасна для меня. - Он поколебался и прибавил: - А, следовательно, и для Саманты.

\- Не уверена, что мне стоит поддержать одну из сторон в конфликте, адмирал. Тем более – именно вашу.

Он усмехнулся. Какая здравомыслящая женщина. – Хотя бетанцы об этом молчат, но, думаю, у них есть некая концепция того, как вы сюда попали, а значит, как вас отсюда доставить домой.

У него не было для нее другой наживки, и он предпочитал, чтобы она выторговала свой приз, а не взяла силой. Он уже заметил ее десантников в полной боевой готовности, и понимал, что им не составило бы труда прибрать к рукам научную станцию.

\- Они не показались мне особенно склонными к сотрудничеству, - заметила Харрингтон. - Что заставляет вас думать, что теперь это изменится?

\- Если вы сможете доставить их домой - а Колония Бета в Сигме Дракона и есть их здешний дом - то увидите, что они куда охотнее пойдут на сотрудничество, нежели если вы оставите их на милость не такой уж дружественной империи.

Она задумчиво кивнула, Интересно, что у нее на уме.

***

\- Для должной генерации пятимерного поля необходимы стержни Неклина, - сказал Андерсен. - И скачковый пилот.

\- Слава богу, - вздохнул Майлз. - Это лучшая новость, которую я слышал за сегодняшний день.

Двигатель Неклина был как минимум одной из наименее интуитивно понятных компонент технологии П-В прыжков, даже для знающих пятимерную математику. Воспроизвести его по образцу было бы сложней всего. Более того, у капитана Харрингтон его не было. На схемах аварийной эвакуации не обнаруживалось подходящего места для его размещения, да и размеры корабля были много больше, чем потянет самый большой теоретически возможный стабильно работающий стержень.

\- На ее корабле двигателя Неклина нет, но как-то же она сюда прибыла? Может, он им и не нужен?

Глава колонии нахмурился. - Адмирал Нейсмит. Это в общем-то не ваше дело, так?

\- Я стараюсь оценить возможности всех участвующих в этом деле, включая и мои собственные. – Вдруг его осенило. - Гм. А мы точно в состоянии отправить ее именно туда, откуда она пришла, да? Или каждое такое перемещение приводит нас в новую вселенную?

\- Похоже, там имеется некая симметрия высшего порядка, - ответил Андерсен, что должно было означать "да, можем". Он был бетанцем и не слишком искусным лжецом.

Если Клубок - это дверь, то эта часть бетанской технологии - ключ к ней. Представление Майлза о том, что за этой дверью происходит, было расплывчатым, но он получил достаточно намеков, чтобы понять неотложную необходимость захлопнуть ее накрепко и запереть на сто замков, пока они не переварят все последствия своего открытия. В идеале Харрингтон должна остаться по эту сторону, но она на это не согласится. В конце концов игра пойдет без белых перчаток.

\- Она сказала мне, что может попасть отсюда на Колонию Бета через Клубок. И боеголовки у нее достаточно большого радиуса действия, чтобы устроить тут настоящее месиво, если вы не отпустите ее домой. Мне кажется, ваше открытие должно быть передано соответствующим властям как можно скорее. Сведения и о технологиях, и о новой разумной расе, потому что если никто не оспорит право на эту систему, цетагандийцы явно попытаются по-тихому аннексировать ее. - Майлз развел руками. - Даже если вам придется взорвать свои прототипы, а не оставить их здесь, их же можно восстановить, были бы рабочие руки?

Бетанец нахмурился.

\- И вот еще что, - добавил Майлз, напряженно улыбаясь, - на ее шлюпках стоит субсветовой двигатель. Если мы провернем дело так, чтобы она оставила шлюпки у вас в процессе эвакуации... - Это даст Колонии Бета еще одно технологическое преимущество, но Бета, пожалуй, единственная планета в галактике, которая определенно не собирается не нападать на своих ближайших соседей. Новый портал создал противостояние "Они против Нас", и Бета определенно была в категории "наших". К тому же полезно, чтобы целая планета была у него в долгу за подобную услугу.

\- Думаете, она действительно может их оставить?.. - Андерсен явно проследил цепочку его мыслей, и его глазах загорелась жажда человека, охочего до новых технологий.

\- Намеренно - нет. Но я не уверен, что она в этот момент поймет, что именно делает.

***

\- ... единственное, в чем я не уверен до конца, это расчет времени, - плавно докончил свою речь Майлз, снова сидя в кабинете Харрингтон. – У меня нет информации, сколько времени потребуется вам, чтобы долететь до Сигмы Дракона, высадить всех и вернуться с рабочей группой для экспериментальной площадки. Меня заверили, что вы это сможете сделать прежде, чем до нее успеют добраться цетагандийцы.

\- Любопытно. - Харрингтон склонилась вперед. - Хотя вижу несколько очевидных изъянов. Во-первых, я думаю, вам стоит взять с собою... устройство, встроенное в ваш корабль, а не оставлять его здесь.

\- Это на самом деле не меняет такти... - он осекся.

\- Шестьдесят девять и три десятых метра в длину, - любезным тоном продолжила она, намекая, что у нее есть полная радарная карта его корпуса. - Тридцать три метра в самой широкой части. Тесновато, но в самый крупный ангар для наших шлюпок вы точно войдете.

Майлз уже списал "Ариэль"... Он одарил Харрингтон жалкой улыбкой, в то время как его мозг лихорадочно просчитывал последствия. Если они смогут добраться до Колонии Бета, а потом отправить Харрингтон на ее Мантикору через Клубок... погодите-ка.

На лице Харрингтон было то же спокойное удовлетворенное выражение, как бывало у отца Майлза, когда тяжелая политическая грызня в Совете заканчивалась в его пользу. Все встало на свои места. Она не собиралась отпускать его домой, и у нее были все возможности забрать его с собою. О, черт.

Тут нечто стукнуло его по мозгам с силой падающего кирпича, и Майлз распахнул глаза, когда до него запоздало дошло нечто ошеломительное.

Брак адмирала Эйрела Форкосигана и капитана Корделии Нейсмит определил его собственную жизнь. У них был очень странный роман, закончившийся тем, что мать бросила свою карьеру и родных и эмигрировала на Барраяр. Майлз долго считал ее согласие величайшей и самой славной победой адмирала Форкосигана, которой тот был обязан всеми своими последующими достижениями. Как некогда его отец, он был сейчас лордом Форкосиганом, и его долгом было найти себе жену. Он уже давно считал своим личным вызовом привезти домой женщину, которая станет достойна его Дома не меньше, чем некогда стала Корделия Нейсмит.

Это было его самым важным приоритетом в годы бесславного отрочества на Колонии Бета. Предметом долгого ухаживания за Элли Куинн. Тайным препятствием между ним и умирающей Таурой. Почти каждую его любовь можно было описать одними и теми же словами: высокая, умная женщина, рожденная для командования, способная сравняться с ним, как мать сравнялась с отцом. Даже те, в кого он был влюблен безнадежно и без взаимности, как в цетагандийскую императрицу Райан...

Но во всех своих мечтах и планах и фантазиях на эту тему он никогда не думал, что сам сыграет в этом старинном танце роль, какую некогда сыграла его мать.

\- Что ж, капитан Харрингтон, - услышал он собственный голос, - если вы хотите нанять мой корабль, нам определенно нужны переговоры насчет контракта.


	4. Chapter 4

После первых пяти минут переговоров Хонор позвала на помощь Клауса Гауптмана. После первых получаса он вызвал к себе гражданского юриста "Артемиды", а тот на вопрос, что же говорят мантикорские законы о привлечении наемников, весьма выразительно скривился. После раскладывания небольшого пасьянса из формального определения вооруженного торгового судна, перечня обязательств Хонор как офицера короны и непохожести этой ситуации на любой когда-либо ратифицированный королевой контракт, Хонор почесала в затылке.

\- Значит, берем грейсоновские законы. Это должно быть легче.

\- Относительно них я совершенно не в курсе, - возразил юрист. Нейсмит разглядывал, его, прищурясь. Саманта сидела у него на коленях, обвив хвостом его лодыжку, а Нейсмит поглаживал ее по голове.

\- Эндрю? - окликнула Хонор. Лафолле был в состоянии процитировать любой фрагмент из Конституции, касающийся его обязанностей оруженосца, но в юридических тонкостях, применимых к прочим людям, явно плавал. А Хонор была не вправе ошибиться. У Нейсмита был острый ум, и она ощущала его холодную решимость скорее уничтожить устройство, чем согласиться на сделку, которая подвергла бы его опасности или сделала его корабль уязвимым с юридической точки зрения перед риском конфискации Мантикорой.

У Хонор было две ближайших цели: одна – не дать новому устройству радикально повлиять на мантикорские космические перевозки, другая – привезти домой свою команду, пленников, экипаж капитана Фушейн и ее пассажиров. Клаус Гауптман с дочерью были неоспоримыми лидерами мантикорского торгового истеблишмента, и их потеря стала бы для него ужасным ударом. Две равно важных задачи: вернуть домой людей и доставить информацию о том, что космические перелеты под угрозой со стороны третьих лиц. 

Им было нужно временное прекращение огня, и за это Хонор и торговалась. Даже если они не смогут вырвать прибор из крепкой хватки Нейсмита (а он казался поразительно уверенным, что украсть его Хонор не в состоянии), но она привезет его с собой, его невозможно будет использовать против Мантикоры, пока оно не будет воссоздано заново. Это может занять у них годы, те самые годы, которые нужны Звездному королевству, над которым нависла угроза Хевена.

Пять лет, она настаивала. Пяти лет древесным котятам хватит, чтобы подрасти и стать достаточно независимыми, и можно надеяться, что за этот срок успеет разрешиться и ситуация с Хевеном (хотя здесь Хонор не испытывала оптимизма). Нейсмит, выросший без пролонга и мыслящий в других масштабах, был ошеломлен. Он вопросил вслух, что его люди будут делать эти пять лет, и предупредил, что заставлять капитана Торна скучать весьма опасно.

Итак, "Ариэль", подумала Хонор. Это определенно полноценный крейсер, а не штурмовой катер, при всех своих миниатюрных размерах. Она попыталась вывести из его очертаний функциональность, но скоро сдалась - это лежало за пределами ее опыта. Однако, команда у него не может быть слишком велика...

\- Какова загрузка вашего корабля? - спросила Хонор.

\- Тридцать восемь человек вместе со мною, но не все они пойдут с нами. Кстати, некоторые их них женаты.

Больше, чем она думала, но помимо команды на борту должен быть десант. - Можете ли вы сократить это число до двадцати шести?

Он сжал губы. - Допустим. А зачем?

\- Если я приму у вас всех присягу оруженосцев, то, думаю, смогу взять вас под свой дипломатический иммунитет. Вы будете считаться грейсонианцами.

Нейсмит вздернул подбородок. На его лице утвердилось изумленное выражение "что-что вы сказали?!"

\- У вас дипломатический иммунитет от вашего же государства? Как какое может быть?

\- Это сложновато, - согласилась она. - Но мои оруженосцы обладают как раз таким иммунитетом.

\- Пожизненные отношения вассалитета - неподходящая модель для срочного контракта наемника... - протянул Нейсмит. Его мозг лихорадочно обрабатывал информацию, и Хонор пожалела, что не может читать его мысли наравне с эмоциями.

\- Если вы хотите дать клятву с определенной оговоркой, грейсоновские законы такое разрешают, - медленно проговорила Хонор. - Я вправе иметь полсотни вооруженных личных слуг, и пока и близко не подобралась к этому количеству. Если вам не предложат ничего иного, я смогу найти для вас работу в Землевладении, но я предполагаю, что Бенджамин не откажется заполучить в свою систему еще один небольшой патрульный корабль. – Она будет не против, если основною частью платы Нейсмиту станет оснащение «Ариэля» импеллерным двигателем. Механизма для перевода курса валют у них нет, так что бартер представляется единственным приемлемым решением. Заодно это даст мантикорским (а вернее - грейсонианским) сторожевым псам возможность осмотреть его корабль.

\- Все это есть в вашей конституции, верно? - уточнил Нейсмит. - Давайте извлечем ее на свет и посмотрим. Мне также потребуется стандартная формулировка присяги. - Он нахмурился. - Понимаете, лично я не могу присягнуть вам. Но думаю, с остальной командой проблем не возникнет. - Он пожевал губу. - Хотя... вы можете принять присягу у оруженосицы?

\- Хм. - Она покосилась на Лафолле.

\- Разумеется, нет, - отозвался тот. И снова принялся сощуренными глазами разглядывать сержанта Тауру.

\- Такой вариант сработает, об этом я позабочусь, - твердо пообещала она Нейсмиту. - Есть некоторые осложнения в том, что Армии Грейсона, но у меня достаточно связей в их высших военных кругах, чтобы они гарантированно не создавали вам проблем.

\- Резонно, - заметил Клаус Гауптман. - Разве не вы командуете тамошним флотом?

\- Вообще-то я не занимаюсь флотскими операциями, - возразила Хонор.

Нейсмит смерил ее скептическим взглядом.  
\- Капитан Харрингтон, уж не намерены вы сообщить мне по секрету, что на самом деле вы - космический адмирал?

\- Это вовсе не секрет.

Наемник покачал головой, и она ощутила исходящее от него глубокое изумление и растерянность.

Тут же он принялся забрасывать Лафолле точными вопросами о значении того или иного термина, переписывая присягу на лету. Четыре часа спустя у них был контракт, и под ним - личные подписи ее и Нейсмита.

***

\- Все файлы, кроме необходимых, нам нужно вычистить немедля, - начал Майлз, едва ступил на борт "Ариэля" - Когда я говорю «все», я имею в виду вообще все. В наших развлекательных системах не должно остаться ничего, опубликованного, хм, после 20 века. Необходимую техническую документацию и карты можно оставить, Но я собираюсь пройтись по всем данным частым гребнем и убедиться, что без них правда не обойтись. И никаких несанкционированных личных записей.

\- У нас прогресс? - сухо уточнил капитан Торн.

\- Ха. Мы собираемся участвовать в независимой широкомасштабной операции по ту сторону зеркала, Бел. Капитан - точнее, стоит говорить "адмирал" - Харрингтон - предложила нам весьма интересный контракт.

\- О, боже, - вздохнул гермафродит. - Не доверяю я этой женщине, Майлз. Как-то она меня пугает.

\- Понимаешь, она из будущего, я это вычислил. Так вот, насчет будущего. Никто еще там не был, мы будем первыми. Разве ты в детстве не хотел в Астроэкспедицию? Исследовать странные новые миры?

Бел закатил глаза.

\- И это будет такой триумф разведки, какой выпадает лишь раз за жизнь.

\- Если мы вернемся.

\- Пять лет оплаты за риск и процент от прибыли. Этих денег хватит надолго.

\- Я здесь не только ради денег, - возразил Бел.

Майлз дружелюбно похлопал герма по плечу, но от продолжения темы увернулся. Он уже прокручивал в голове списки. Необходимо будет безжалостно проредить экипаж корабля и десант от болтунов, сомнительных персон и в особенности - от рядового Данио.

\- Эвакуация начата. Мне нужно еще раз поговорить с Андерсеном и его техниками, но катера Харрингтон поднимут большую часть груза.

\- А что об этом всем скажет капитан Куинн?

\- Я оставлю ей записку. Она примет тактическое командование флотом, а Баз с Еленой - инженерное и административное управление...

\- Что, вот такую? "Привет, Элли. Меня похищают инопланетяне. Вернусь через пять лет, если повезет. Целую, Майлз". - Альт Бела поднялся на октаву, имитируя дискант адмирала, и эта шуточка Майлза всегда раздражала. Он скрестил руки на груди и холодно посмотрел на герма.

\- Выбор у меня невелик: либо это, либо "похищен цетами", - сказал он мрачно. - Черт, на другой стороне мне наверняка будет безопаснее. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь из тамошнего народа хочет меня убить.

\- Пока что не хочет, - хладнокровно согласился Бел.

***

Хонор встречала экипаж "Ариэля" в коридоре на выходе из шлюпочного ангара. Им пришлось сбросить некоторое количество катеров, чтобы легкий крейсер туда поместился, но, в конце концов, вписался он почти идеально. Конечно, из этой позиции его главные оружейные батареи могли прекрасно вскрыть корпус "Артемиды", если Нейсмит того захочет, но никаких предательских намерений Хонор в нем не чувствовала.

Наконец появился адмирал со своей тщательно отобранной частью командой. Прочие останутся охранять корабль, пока они будут с беженцами. Небольшое посольство древесных котов, которое Хонор собиралась везти к бетанцам, было уже на борту, и Хонор совершенно не понимала, как себя с ними держать. Ей никогда не случалось видеть, чтобы древесные коты вели себя так, как они это делали в обществе Нейсмита и Саманты,

"Артемида" не была кораблем Е.К.В. флота Мантикоры, поэтому церемонии встречи не происходило. И в любом случае у нее было ощущение, что Нейсмит над этой церемонией посмеялся бы. Хонор надела платье в грейсонианском стиле, которое Мак Гиннес раскопал где-то на борту, прицепила на пояс меч лена Харрингтон и повесила на грудь Звезду Грейсона и Ключ Землевладельца.

Увидев ее, Нейсмит на секунду замер, и она ощутила его восторг – больший, чем абстрактное эстетическое любование. Хонор сделала все, чтобы не покраснеть - это разрушило бы образ.

\- Миледи, - проговорил Нейсмит, приближаясь. – Позвольте представить вам моих дендарийских офицеров и прочую команду.

Она уже была знакома с капитаном Торном, который вроде бы смирился с происходящим, а вот человека, которого Нейсмит представил как лейтенанта Волынкина, видела в первый раз. Последовала череда представлений: солдаты и техники всех цветов и размеров, офицер-пилот, военный медтехник, корабельный хирург. Хонор отметила, что дендарийская структура званий была довольно простой. Последней Нейсмит еще раз представил ей сержанта Тауру. До сих пор Хонор не знала, что та - не только его личный телохранитель, но и командир корабельного десанта.

Хонор чувствовала, что дендарийцы - настоящие солдаты, пусть их внешний вид не соответствовал мантикорским военным стандартам. Это была сплоченная, бдительная команда, особенно это касалось десанта. В эмоциях некоторых из них Хонор ощутила неприятный скептицизм по отношению к себе, но все они слушались Нейсмита.

\- Прошу вас, пройдемте со мною, адмирал, - пригласила она. – Церемонию присяги мы проведем на одной из смотровых палуб.

Он кивнул. Нимиц, который не мог вскарабкаться на это платье, не повредив ткани, и поэтому шел рядом, выступил вперед, приветствуя Саманту. У котов был сейчас заговорщицкий вид, обеспокоивший Хонор.

Лафолле и МакГиннесс заранее сговорились и украсили помещение в подлинно грейсонианском стиле. Хонор обнажила меч и села в подготовленное для нее кресло, группка наемников выстроилась перед нею. Она кивнула капитану Торну, тот тут же покосился на адмирала Нейсмита. Наконец, капитан без особой охоты преклонил колено. Хонор развернула меч и протянула Торну, возложившему обе руки на рукоять.

\- Бел Торн, - вопросила она, - готов ли ты в присутствии свидетелей поклясться в мне верности перед лицом Господа и Его Святым Крестом?

Глаза Нейсмита сияли. Он чем бы он ни думал, это его явно веселило, но адмирал хранил бесстрастное лицо. Своим мягким, андрогинным голосом Торн произнес положенный ответ - с оговорками, добавленными в формулировку Нейсмитом - и поклялся истинно служить ей и повиноваться ее законным приказам. Тогда она приняла присягу и у остальных, позволив им сослаться на формулировку, произнесенную Торном, а не повторять список оговорок каждому по отдельности. Таура сделала это последней, а Нейсмит, как и было уговорено, не присягал.

***

\- О, она деловая женщина и внакладе не осталась, правда? И такая высокая, - с намеком шепнул ему Бел после того, как вышла Харрингтон. - Начинаю понимать, отчего это предприятие вызывало у тебя такой энтузиазм...

\- Что за фривольные речи про твою леди-сюзерена! – тихо хихикнул Майлз. Бел закатил глаза.

Что действительно беспокоило Майлза, это как участие в происходящем лейтенанта Волынкина. Волынкин был не только дендарийским офицером разведки, но и агентом Иллиана на "Ариэле". Майлз предложил тому на выбор остаться или уйти, и барраярец решил остаться. Он даже принес присягу, хотя отнесся к ней с некоторой иронией. Майлз предполагал, что по барраярским законам Харрингтон – всего лишь девица, а, следовательно, эта клятва не в счет. Он даже не знал, решил ли Волынкин его поддержать или просто набрать улики, чтобы поставить к стенке, когда они вернутся домой: этот негодяй ничем себя не выдавал.

Майлз ускользнул из зала, на отдалении следуя за Харрингтон. Далеко она не ушла. Коридоры были полны беженцами и прочим народом, и две делегации, которым пересекаться не явно следовало, столкнулись на ходу.

На полу сидела, потирая разбитое колено, Шеннон Форейкер. Тип, которого Майлз определил как командира хевенитов, хранил каменное лицо, но от него несло тревогой. Коридор был полон древесных котов, вид у них был заинтересованный. А гражданин комиссар Журден валялся на полу, у него на груди сидел необычайно крупный древесный кот, и на физиономии хевенита, глядевшего коту прямо в глаза, было ранее никогда не виданное мечтательное выражение. - О боже, - выдохнул он с совсем не революционным энтузиазмом.

Харрингтон сжала побелевшие губы в тонкую линию. И Майлз благоразумно сбежал.

Он успел поймать Андерсена прежде, чем тот погрузился в назначенную ему спасательную шлюпку. Оба незаметно переглянулись, тщательно скрывая радость: было ясно, что Харрингтон сейчас слишком занята, чтобы вспомнить о проблеме передачи другой цивилизации собственных технологий. Майлз попрощался с дюжиной остающихся дендарийцев и передал им письмо для Куинн (с неприметным запечатанным вложением, которое, как ей было известно, следует переслать Иллиану). Тем временем посольство древесных котов (минус один) погрузилось в шлюпку. Похоже, бетанцы пришлись им по вкусу. Майлз понадеялся, что это станет началом прекрасной дружбы.

После ленча он вернулся на «Ариэль» с сумасшедшей ухмылкой на лице. Бел был уже в командной рубке; увидев Майлза, он покачал головой.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в голофильмах подобные истории никогда не заканчиваются хорошо, - заметил герм. – Только мы там окажется, как тут же выяснится, что все они – ухмыляющиеся злодеи с эспаньолками, и нам придется удирать оттуда, и спасемся мы лишь чудом.

\- Да ладно. Где твой нюх на приключения? - Харрингтон сообщила ему, что "Артемида" почти готова к П-В переходу, и чтобы они объявляли готовность. Пилот-офицер надел свой шлем со скачковой гарнитурой, Майлз развалился в одном из кресел. Саманта вскарабкалась на спинку, устроилась там и наблюдала за всем вокруг.

\- Скончался от сердечного приступа где-то на полпути к сегодняшнему дню. - И все же Бел улыбался. Это была всего лишь игра.

Вселенная повернулась вокруг них.

***

Маленькая женщина просияла. – Рада, что Нимиц и Саманта понимают, как отчаянно тебе нужна интимная жизнь. - Она критически оглядела Майлза. - Хотя он какой-то тощий....

\- Мама!

Майлз посмотрел сверху вниз на макушку матери Хонор, задрал голову, чтобы взглянуть на ее отца, и покачал головой, поняв, что не он единственный подвергся родительскому программированию в раннем детстве...

***

Это был скандальный роман, в основном потому, что Нейсмит сам был скандальной персоной. Он с презрением отверг Сфинкс и настоял на Мантикоре, где гравитация больше подходила для его костей. Реакция прессы в тот момент, когда до них дошло, что прославленная Саламандра живет вместе с мужчиной, пока занимает пост в Бюро по Вооружениям, была... ожидаемой.

Откровенно говоря, Майлз наслаждался их вниманием.

***

\- Хочешь сказать, это ты прислал ко мне этих крыс-репортеров? - с застывшим от ярости лицом переспросила она.

\- Боже правый, женщина, ты же адмирал! Ты должна уметь сама о себе позаботиться.

Он одарил ее уже привычной усмешкой. Она сердито уставилась на него.

\- Тебя вечно прикрывают твои подчиненные. И твое начальство тоже. Тебе надо послать их подальше и научиться самой обращаться с людьми. И да, с репортерами в том числе.

\- Мряу! - выразительно добавил Форталия.

Она хотела ужасно разозлиться на Майлза, но трудно злиться на человека, у которого на голове сидит древесный котенок.

***

Можно еще рассказать о примечательном знакомстве Тауры с графиней Тор...  
... и о том, как отчаянно Бел защищал своего хомяка от рыскающих в поисках добычи древесных котов...  
... и о том, как в Мантикорском Бюро флотской разведки и иностранных дел поняли, что не стоило помещать Дениса Журдена в лагерь военнопленных на Сфинксе: его кот начал там вести коммунистическую пропаганду...

***

Работающее на антиматерии сердце "Ариэля" могло бы обеспечить энергией небольшой эсминец, так что ее хватало и чтобы питать импеллерный двигатель. Альфа-узлы и так называемый "гипер-генератор" были полностью неприменимы из-за миниатюрных размеров крейсера, но все же Бел остался весьма доволен переоборудованием, которое провел Гауптман. Пришлось по большей части урезать огромные реактивные движители, чтобы вмонтировать заднее кольцо, и половину ангара для катеров – ради размещения переднего кольца, и даже так они здорово волновались, когда они проверяли нагрузку на тяги Неклина. Слава богу, их стандартные компенсаторы справлялись даже с тем впечатляющим ускорением, которое мог развить новый двигатель.

Небольшой инженерной команде "Ариэля" понадобилась пара недель после установки новых двигателей, чтобы заново подсоединить вынесенную на корпус сеть "шпагоглотателя". Майлз сам раз или два залезал в скафандр, чтобы помочь на обшивке в узких местах, куда они не могли забраться. В экипаж пришлось взять еще пару техников - специалистов по импеллерам - но это было неизбежной мерой, пока часть команды «Ариэля» не пройдет переквалификации. И все его люди понимали необходимость предосторожности и мер безопасности.

Хитрость была в том, чтобы вычистить систему от всех шпионских штучек, которые попытались туда напихать мантикорцы. Хотя прежним компаньоном Саманты был бортинженер, и это помогло. Как помогло обнаруженный методом проб и ошибок тот факт, что мантикорская обработка против медикаментозных допросов не срабатывает против фаст-пенты или стандартных средств для подчистки кратковременной памяти. И Майлз облегченно вздохнул, узнав, что их компьютерные системы полностью несовместимы.

***

В конце концов до Бюро Персонала дошло, что хотя декретный отпуск капитана Харрингтон ими подписан, но он не имеет смысла – кошка связана теперь с другим человеком. Харрингтон призывал Грейсон, Землевладение и инопланетный долг.

Интересно, нормально ли это, когда твоя возлюбленная называет свою яхту в честь покойного любовника? Возможно, Майлз до сих пор мыслил не в тех категориях, но для него стало потрясением, когда она приобрела настолько большую яхту, что она могла нести «Ариэль» на борту, словно шлюпку. Как они и сделали, втихую заменив один из ботов в ее стандартном оборудовании.

Майлз решил, что от гипера у него мозги становятся набекрень. Кое-кто из команды, самые фанаты технологий, сумели зазубрить теоретические основы, но образу мыслей Майлза этот принцип был чужд. Он легко представлял себе, как меняют тактику космических сражений ускорения в тысячи g, но не понимал должным образом военно-стратегических приложений гипердрайва.

***

Если интерес мантикорцев к Майлзу развлекал его, внимание грейсонцев скорее пугало. Одно дело быть "загадочным мальчиком Саламандры", это даже забавно, и совсем другое - "мужчиной, бесчестящим Землевладельца". По отношению к нему на Грейсоне всегда были изысканно вежливы, и все же в манере поведения каждого тамошнего мужчины недвусмысленно читалось, что, стоит ему расстроить Землевладельца Харрингтон хоть немного, и его разорвут на больше частей, чем некогда - Безумного Юрия.

Он рассчитывал понять, что за роль играла здесь Харрингтон, но в конце концов остался сбитым с толку и встревоженным. Происходящее было… культурно нездоровым. Они не просто обожали эту женщину, они ей поклонялись как богине войны и мщения. А еще была здешняя религия. И здешняя полигамия…

Майлз вдруг обнаружил у себя защитную реакцию на происходящее: из него начал вылезать на свет лорд Форкосиган, со всей его сдержанностью и бесстрастием, и любые колкости, на словах или на деле, отскакивали от этой брони. Необычность на Грейсоне… не жаловали, а воззрения на роль мужчины и женщины имели совершенно незыблемые. Бел намекал, что ему стоит вести себя более вызывающе, но то Бел – урожденный бетанец, с весьма твердым преставлением о своих правах, включая право безжалостно высмеивать чопорных моносексуальных иностранцев.

Не помогало ситуации и то, что Майлз жил в доме Хонор под одной крышей с ее командующим флотом, графом Белая Гавань. Тот происходящего не одобрял: он явно считал, что Хонор слишком хороша для Майлза, и предпочитал бы завладеть ею сам. Именно Белая Гавань сговорился с главой отдела флотских операций Грейсона и не дал Майлзу отправиться на патрулирование вместе с нею. Хотя это и имело свои основания (Майлз был официальным опекуном и нянькой котят, в конце концов), но, сообщая об этом запрете Майлзу, Белая Гавань выглядел столь самодовольно, что Майлз почувствовал себя просто обязанным отомстить.

Хотя сам "Ариэль" полетел в ее эскорте: Хонор, командующая эскадрой крейсеров, подняла свой флаг на грейсонском судне, и уж его капитан и подумать не смел возразить Землевладельцу Харрингтон хоть словом. А вот Майлз остался на Грейсоне один, не защищенный от враждебности целой планеты ничем, кроме собственных мозгов, искусства дипломатии и Саманты.

Но он не волновался. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не появилась Элисон Харрингтон.

***

\- Хочешь сказать, вы ее потеряли, Бел? - голос Майлза против его воли балансировал на грани истерики.

\- Она была с визитом на корабле авангарда. Полетела туда не на «Ариэле», поскольку это был мантикорский корабль, и нам не было разрешено подняться на борт. Корабль вошел в систему первым, сразу налетел на хевенитов, а мы оказались заперты в катерном отсеке флагмана, когда весь конвой отступил. - Голос Бела был практически бесстрастным, словно он задался целью сгладить известный всем переменчивый нрав своего адмирала. В своем новом зеленом мундире Бел смотрелся элегантно и очень профессионально.

\- Это... осложняет дело, - выдавил Майлз. Мозги у него кипели. Он-то рассчитывал, что Хонор вернет их домой их из этого сумасшедшего места. Можно ли рассчитывать на то, что несколько лет спустя это обязательство достойно исполнят ее подчиненные? Он не знал. Голова у него болела. Болела.

Саманта испустила расстроенный болезненный скулеж. Бел посмотрел на нее. Во всем ее тельце читались боль и отторжение, она сжалась в комок. Майлз прижал кошку к груди и держал, пока сила тяжести не победила и не пришлось опустить ее на пол.

\- Проклятье, - выдавил он. Бел не ответил.

***

Его беспокоило то, что он не знал, жива она или нет. Если она погибла, Нимиц тоже мертв, и Саманта – вдова. И что полагается сказать в такой ситуации кошке? Существует ли должный этикет? Есть ли у древесных котов похороны? Приносят ли в погибшим посмертное возжигание, или это будет сочтено вульгарным?

Граф Белая Гавань мрачно заявил, что единственные, кто знает о судьбе Хонор - это хевы, и они несомненно захотят похвастаться, если она убита или ранена. Майлз отсчитывал сеансы связи, и мысли в его голове были холодными и мрачными.

Пришедшие новости поразили планету как громом, подкосили всех до единого. Майлз смотрел запись вместе со всеми: как Харрингтон стоит перед своими пленителями, как маска ее хладнокровия рассыпается вдребезги при угрозе смерти кота. Саманта тоже впилась взглядом в экран, понимая все до последней буквы. Она своими глазами увидела, как Гражданка Член Комитета Корделия Рэнсом выносит Хонор смертный приговор, и в глазах древесной кошки была бесконечная боль.

\- Лагерь Харон, значит, - процедил Майлз сквозь зубы, - в системе Цербера.

Итак, он знает место. Можно ли выяснить и время? Майлз успокаивающе погладил Саманту по спине и бросил многозначительный взгляд на Бела.

***

Как оказалось, места он на самом деле не знал, но опознать его оказалось не так уж трудно.

\- Вот исторические границы Хевена тех времен, когда о нем впервые стало известно. Вот нынешние, - показал на карте Бел.

\- Прекрасно. Это здорово ограничивает нам территорию поисков. Держу пари, со схемой наименований они тоже схитрили. У нас есть звездные карты Народной Республики, есть мантикорские. А если это место не обнаружится на них, есть еще наши собственные...

Лейтенант Волынкин наблюдал за происходящим молча, не критикуя и не одобряя планов, рождающихся в голове Майлза. Он сам, Бел и Таура были все еще в харрингтонском зеленом, но Майлз первый раз за год надел свою серую дендарийскую форму. Саманта восседала у Тауры на плече; ее чин отмечала нарукавная - налапная – повязка (в ошейнике было бы что-то рабское, а накидка-куртка сделала бы ее похожей на легендарную обезьянку шарманщика со Старой Земли).

Грейсонские новости сообщили до мелочей все, что было открыто известно о секретном концлагере хевенитов. Это дало Майлзу несколько астрографических подсказок. С помощью компьютера он методически прочесал системы-кандидаты частым гребнем, и через двадцать минут он нашел искомое и вывел на дисплей. Ни на одной из местных карт этого места отмечено не было.

Изучая все, Майлз мысленно отследил путь распространения вещания через новостные агентства Солнечной лиги вплоть до источника, которым являлась система Барнетта. Там Хонор перевели на корабль Корделии Рэнсом, которому по оценкам Майлза требовалось пятинедельное путешествие до системы, идентифицированной им как Цербер. Но новости дошли до Грейсона через месяц с небольшим после момента отбытия Рэнсом. От Звезды Ельцина до Цербера шестнадцать П-В туннелей. Две с половиной недели пути... на прежних двигателях Ариэля.

А с новыми - они будут там первыми.

***

\- Мистер Нейсмит, - раздался из комма холодный голос графа Белая Гавань. Тот находился сейчас на поверхности Грейсона, что означало несколько минут запаздывания сигнала. Малый эсминец неотвязно держался между «Ариэлем» и плоскостью эклиптики, сопровождая их на пути в систему словно тень. - Где вы были?

\- "Ходил по земле и обошел ее", - ответил Майлз цитатой из Библии и позволил себе чуть приподнять в улыбке уголок рта. В самодовольного ублюдка можно играть и вдвоем.

Улетая две недели назад, он не сделал предварительного уведомления, а просто выключил импеллеры и скользнул в одну из червоточин в окрестностях Звезды Ельцина. Его отбытие явно не осталось незамеченным, а повторное появление в системе на расстоянии, слишком малом для предела гиперперехода, изрядно напугало диспетчеров Грейсона. На обратный путь «Ариэль» затратил больше времени, поскольку его изначальный маршрут пролегал через сердце защищенной хевенитской звездной системы, и Бел не был уверен, что сможет повторить этот трюк дважды.

\- Я отсутствовал по делам Землевладения, а сейчас нуждаюсь в срочной медицинской помощи для нескольких моих пассажиров, - продолжил Майлз, едва истекло время задержки. - Прошу ускорить наш проход.

Он оглянулся: дверь в пилотскую рубку открылась, и вошла Хонор в сопровождении Тауры. Хонор выглядела страшно истощенной даже после недели полноценного питания, ее лицевой имплантат не работал, одной руки у нее не было, и на ходу ее слегка пошатывало. Спасательная операция Майлза и попытка побега Хонор случились практически одновременно, но Саманта разобралась с этой путаницей. Сейчас «Ариэль» был набит битком: сорок три бывших пленника из самых разных ныне существующих или разгромленных флотов; все до единого грейсонцы из Ада; офицеры и экипаж Хонор; мантикорский адмирал; кучка высокопоставленных политзаключенных, которых они там обнаружили...

Одним из них политзаключенных, разумеется, оказался Амос Парнелл, бывший глава военно-космического ведомства хевенитов. По весьма явным исторически резонам он не пожелал лететь в систему Звезды Ельцина, а остался удерживать систему Цербера на пару с Алистером МакКеоном в надежде, что Хонор пришлет им подкрепления. Гражданка Член Комитета Рэнсом оставалась его... ну, "заложницей" звучит некуртуазно.

Майлз улыбнулся еще шире. Хевенитская обработка против медикаментозного допроса так же ничего не стоила против фаст-пенты, как и ее мантикорский аналог. Майлз кивнул Хонор, оглядывающей командную рубку с острым любопытством, несмотря на слабость и раны. Прежде они с Белом ее сюда не пускали.

Наконец по связи пришел ответ графа. - Объяснитесь, мистер Нейсмит.

\- С эсминца на нас направлен радарный луч прицеливания, сэр, - предупредил Бел.

\- Адмирал Белая Гавань на связи, миледи, - тихо проговорил Майлз.

\- Спасибо, Майлз, - отозвалась Хонор, делая шаг вперед. Задержка сигнала. И тут глаза Белой Гавани расширились, словно он пропустил удар. Есть! Майлз откинулся в кресле, лучась от самодовольства, пока адмирал судорожно подбирал слова.

\- Коммодор Харрингтон, - выговорил Белая Гавань непослушным языком. И как человек неглупый, с совершенно нейтральным выражением лица задал Майлзу один-единственный вопрос: - Как? - С его точки зрения время, в которое уложилась эта операция, было совершенно невозможным.

\- Адмирал, - с ленивой усмешкой ответил Майлз, - это моя работа.

***

Харрингтон получила свой спасательный флот, ведь любой грейсонец, в чьих жилах текла горячая кровь, был готов повиноваться малейшему ее капризу. Майлз мог точно сказать, что ее угроза вернуться и лично проверить, если они что-то сделают не так, была смертельно серьезна. Он уважал ее стальную волю, хотя та порой приводила Хонор к совершенно идиотской системе принципов.

Харрингтон нужно было вернуться в Звездное Королевство, чтобы уладить все дела. Поскольку грейсонцы снова вызывали у Майлза ужас, он был рад поехать вместе с нею. К этому моменту вся система Звезды Ельцина находилась в священной берсеркерской ярости на то, как обошлись с их Хонор, и отравление тестостероном достигло критических пределов.

Пропагандистский ролик, снятый на Хароне Майлзом и Белом, вскоре разошелся по всей сети. Сорок три пленника, сорок три флота, сорок три рассказа. Большинство рассказчиков были рядовыми пленными, неким образом навлекшими на себя гнев ГосБеза (или его предшественника ВнутрБеза) и отправленными в Ад: матросы, унтер-офицеры, лейтенанты. Одни из историй были десятилетней давности, другие - кровоточаще свежи. Харрингтон говорила от имени мантикорцев (и ей дали не больше эфирного времени, чем остальным), Парнелл - от хевенитов. Ролик, самодовольно подумал Майлз, получился блестящим. Они показали истинную сущность Рэнсом, прежде чем улететь, и ее реакция доказала, что они были правы.

***

Однако на Мантикоре возникли медицинские осложнения. И не те, которых они ожидали.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты беременна? - ровным голосом переспросил Майлз. Он давно уже понял, что мантикорская генетика и биотехнология сравнимы по тонкости с циркулярной пилой, но не настолько же эти люди отсталые, чтобы не знать контрацептивных имплантатов?

Половина ее лица залилась краской. Майлз тщательно постарался убрать с лица недоуменное выражение. - Я хочу сказать, Хонор, если ты хотела детей, то могла бы...

\- Имплантат у меня все еще стоит, - объяснила Хонор, - но, похоже, хевениты дезактивировали его вместе с прочими моими кибернетическими устройствами. - Она все еще выговаривала слова нечетко, пока лицевой протез до конца не починили. – Я об этом не знала. Даже не представляла, что они могли это сделать. Он должен был действовать еще год или два.

\- А-а, - нейтрально протянул Майлз. Он так и не посмел спросить, не подверглась ли она в плену сексуальным домогательствам. Определенно, сейчас для этого было не время, но вот срок – это вещь важная для любой беременности. Майлз нежно погладил ее плоский пока живот. - И как давно?

\- Где-то полтора месяца.

Если только у нее не было тайного романа с графом Белая Гавань, то этот ребенок целиком на совести Майлза.

О, боже. Грейсонцы его убьют.

***

Однажды вечером на Сфинксе Эндрю Лафолле взял Майлза с собою на обход внутреннего периметра родного дома Хонор. На поясе у оруженосца висел пульсер. Когда они отошли от здания подальше, оруженосец остановился, повернулся и поглядел на Майлза крайне серьезно.

\- Вы - то, что надо для моего Землевладельца, не так ли?

Майлз слабо улыбнулся. Это был не вопрос.


	5. Chapter 5

Хонор глядела, как Майлз заходит в дом, сразу поворачивая регулятор гравитации до уровня, который он был в состоянии выносить. Вид у него был задумчивый. Он поднял глаза, увидел, что она на него смотрит, и от него плеснуло волной сдерживаемой страсти.

\- Иногда кажется нечестным, что ты эмпат, - вздохнул Майлз. - Все усложняет. - Он плюхнулся в кресло, специально спроектированное для матери Хонор. Брови у него были озадаченно нахмурены.

\- Итак, - начал он, - У нас будет ребенок. Гм. Есть кое-что, о чем мне стоит тебе сказать, а если бы я знал, что так случится, то рассказал бы раньше.

Он посмотрел на нее, отвел взгляд. Хонор ощущала, как перепутаны его скрываемые эмоции - он был в восторге и одновременно столь же глубоко ужасался.

\- Первое. У меня в семье давний и большой опыт всяких психозов. Мне досталась, гм, смягченная версия оных, как ты уже могла заметить, а вот мой дед резал младенцев просто развлечения ради. Дома я бы об этом не беспокоился, но опыту твоей матери как генетика я не доверяю. Она пытается решить все с помощью нанитов, а это... - Он выразительно пожал плечами. 

Хонор подняла брови.

Майлз отчаянно и упрямо продолжил. - Прочие мои... проблемы – отнюдь не генетические, и меня они не волнуют. Мой природный рост - шесть футов или около того, так что наши дети не будут кар...

"Дети?"

Майлз осекся на полуслове. На его лице утвердилось весьма характерное выражение, он смерил взглядом кресло, подогнанное под маленький рост, и пробормотал себе под нос свирепое ругательство, на языке, которого Хонор не опознала. Саманта с тихим мявом вспрыгнула на кресло и успокаивающе свернулась клубком у Майлза на коленях.

Он глубоко вздохнул и замер в оцепенелой нерешительности, словно прикусил язык. Молчание. Склонив голову, Хонор глядела на него.

\- Думаю, нам стоит узаконить наши отношения, - выдохнул он. – Возникнет масса династических сложностей, но сделать это надо.

Хонор удивленно распахнула глаза – Нам вовсе не обязательно жениться.

\- Чтобы ребенок стал твоим наследником, он должен быть законным, так? Наследником по обоим линиям.

Она нахмурилась. - Уверена, для меня сделают исключение, если понадобится. К тому же добрая половина Ключей и так наделала собственных бастардов.

При слове "бастард" его челюсть напряглась. - Возможно, Грейсон и не создаст тебе проблем, - осторожно согласился он. – Но вот, гм...

Оруженосцы? Об этом аспекте она не подумала. Возможно, Лафолле именно поэтому?.. Не нужно ли ей было спросить?

\- Я поговорю с Эндрю. Если тебя беспокоят мои оруженосцы...

Его эмоции пульсировали. - Да при чем тут Эндрю? - проворчал он. Саманта транслировала Хонор короткую вспышку его раздражения.

\- И Землевладение с династическими проблемами тоже не при чем.

\- Я не про твои говорю… - Майлз выглядел так, словно у него вот-вот начнется мигрень. - Давай начнем с начала. Ты выйдешь за меня?

Теперь он был серьезен, насмешливая маска спала с него. Нимиц потерся о плечо Хонор, передавая Саманте безмолвный сигнал.

\- Если мы собираемся растить детей, - снова это множественное число, - то, учитывая все превратности твоей и моей службы, нам нужно предпринять любые возможные юридические меры безопасности.

Она кивнула. - Но... тебе же нужно вернуться туда, откуда ты пришел?

Он кинул на нее острый взгляд и кивнул. - У нас есть еще три года, прежде чем встанет этот вопрос, да и потом время у нас еще будет. Пара сотен лет, если люди из страховой компании до нас не доберутся. А ты воюешь, ты все равно не сможешь остаться здесь. - Он глядел все более тревожно.

Хонор наморщила лоб.  
\- Я... да, выйду. - Глаза Майлза вспыхнули. - Хотя мое начальство будет не в восторге. - Хэмпхилл хочет препарировать корабль Майлза, а заодно, быть может, и его мозги. Белая Гавань перестал держаться так неодобрительно, как прежде, но все равно явно считает Майлза слишком юным для нее. Слишком иностранцем. Слишком ненадежным.

***

\- В Космический Мормонизм я переходить не собираюсь, - твердо заявил Майлз в постели.

\- А я тебя об этом и не просила. - Судя по тому, что Хонор слышала, на всех грейсонских церковных службах Майлз от души веселился. – Просто предложила как вариант. В конце концов, про твои свадебные обычаи я вообще ничего не знаю.

\- На Колонии Бета нет особого понятия женитьбы, - объяснил Майлз. – Люди просто надевают новые серьги. Государство не имеет к этому касательства, не считая выдачи разрешения на детей.

Она поглядела на простой завиток металла - "знак бесконечности" - свисающий с мочки его уха. - Это и есть новая серьга?

\- Именно так, - промурлыкал он, зарываясь лицом в ее грудь. - Бел надо мной сегодня утром уже смеялся.

\- А мне такую?

 

\- Если хочешь... - Он хихикнул, когда она подняла голову и посмотрела на него сверху вниз.

\- Майлз, ты принадлежишь хоть к какой-то религии?

Майлз прижался к ней справа - маленький, взмокший от пота. Он старался не касаться обрубка ее руки, но извернулся так, чтобы она могла видеть его единственным работающим глазом.

\- По умолчанию я что-то вроде бетанского пресвитерианца.

\- Крещеный?

\- Ага.

\- Может, моя церковь...

Он состроил гримасу. - Бел - капитан корабля. Он вправе нас поженить.

\- На Мантикоре это не будет законным.

\- Не будет? Чертовски жаль... Может, мы просто сбежим, как положено влюбленным? Найдем воплощение Элвиса, он нас и поженит?

 

***

\- Эндрю, - заговорила Хонор с Лафолле, жестом отослав прочих оруженосцев.

\- Миледи?

\- Что ты думаешь о Нейсмите?

\- Как о человеке, миледи? - В мягком, неспешном голосе Лафолле было больше пауз, чем обычно.

\- Как о консорте Землевладения Харрингтон.

Долгое, задумчивое молчание. - Он справится, миледи. Раньше я так не считал, но... он справится.

\- Объясни, - потребовала она.

\- Мы были там для того, чтобы защитить вас, - начал Эндрю. – Но не сумели это сделать, и нас взяли в плен. Хотя мы должны были перебить их всех прежде, чем они тронули бы вас хоть пальцем. – Глаза Лафолле были точно два омута застарелой боли. - Я знаю, что нельзя было сделать ничего, и все же... мы были должны, это то, зачем мы существуем на свете, а если мы не в состоянии... - Он покачал головой. Эндрю не был блестящим оратором, он с трудом подбирал слова. - Когда вам потребовался защитник, появился Нейсмит. Бог помогал ему, но он встал между вами и смертью - нет чести большей. Именно таков должен быть муж, миледи. Настоящий.

\- Очень грейсонский ответ. - Хонор вздохнула. - Полагаешь, мне нужен защитник?

Во время спасения Хонор была в шоке и должным образом не реагировала на то, что творилось вокруг. Она помнила свое изумление, когда через Нимица ощутила присутствие Саманты, но все остальное вспоминалось смутно, с провалами - из-за кровопотери или потери сознания. Она до сих пор не понимала точно, как Майлз оказался в лагере прежде нее самой, и не разобралась до конца, что именно произошло на борту крейсера Корделии Рэнсом. Хотя она понимала, что он справился с ситуацией с отточенным, пугающим профессионализмом, так не свойственным его возрасту.

Ее шлюпка еще не села, а Нейсмит уже захватил базу, подавив все до единого очаги сопротивления. Каким-то образом он вытащил коды из сотрудников ГосБеза. Хотя нет, не "каким-то". Хонор сама присутствовала при том, как Нейсмит получил у Корделии Рэнсом полное признание во всех до единого преступлениях и зверствах. Она и прежде уважала Нейсмита как человека, но лишь в тот момент она поняла, насколько недооценивала его как командующего.

\- Может, и нет, миледи. Но Нейсмит достаточно храбр, чтобы это проверить.

***

\- Я провела начальное генное сканирование, - с должной интонацией проговорила Элисон Харрингтон. Прежде, чем она успела договорить, Майлз уже примчался с другой стороны гостиной.

\- А я еще думал, почему же так долго, - усмехнулся он.

Хонор выглядела несколько встревоженной. - Похоже, у нас двойня, Майлз.

\- Что ж, для начала неплохо, - Майлз ловко выхватил из рук тещи результаты сканирования. Теперь он улыбался от уха до уха. Ответная улыбка Хонор была несколько неловкой. Она только начала собираться с духом, и правильная улыбка у нее не получалась.

\- А ты сколько хотел? - спросила она. - Двое для меня и так пугающе много.

\- Мне всегда хотелось полдюжины, - задумчиво сообщил Майлз. - Понимаю, что это непрактично... Сестер и братьев у меня не было, ты же знаешь. Ну не в обычном смысле. - Он склонил голову, переглянулся с Самантой и улыбнулся. - Саманта считает, что нам не стоит доходить и до четверых.

\- Что ж, ей лучше знать, - с достоинством заметила Хонор. - В любом случае, не желаю ничего и слышать про следующих, пока эти не родятся.

Майлз снова впился глазами в результат сканирования, бегло его проглядывая. - Хорошо, хорошо... - рассеянно бормотал он.

Так, женщина, полный рост от 177 до 182 см... он взглянул на предполагаемый портрет своей взрослой дочери. Ха. Она определенно унаследовала сложение от отца Хонор, так что идеальной красавицей ей не быть, но это - модификации для планет с повышенной гравитацией, про них Майлз был уже в курсе. С другой стороны, она чем-то напоминала его собственного отца. Стройнее, и волосы совсем темные, крепкая, полногрудая, разрез глаз от китайских предков, но линия челюсти - совершенно форская. Неплохо смотрится... можно держать пари, она будет прекрасно запугивать и строить своих оруженосцев.

Элисон Харрингтон посмотрела через его плечо. Хонор терпеливо разглядывала на них двоих. - Ну как, у вас все?

\- Похожа на тебя, - шепнула Элисон ему на ухо, поддразнивая.

Да, есть такое. Майлз сдержал улыбку. Хонор смотрела на них с другого конца комнаты, специально не прислушиваясь.

Элисон перелистнула страницу. - А вот эта похожа на сестру Альфреда, - тихо проговорила она. Лично Майлзу показалось, что вторая девочка смотрится черноволосой и более миловидной копией его собственной матери. В ней определенно было меньше восточных черт, не считая цвета волос. Две девочки, двуяйцовые близняшки. Майлз очень по-барраярски облегченно вздохнул.

\- И определенно более умненькая из двоих, - с усмешкой добавила его теща.

Майлз был в душе не согласен, но он вообще был сторонником барраярского типа внешности. Он скользнул взглядом по прочим показателям дочки № 2 - и осекся.

Как бы далеко ни стояла Хонор, она моментально уловила его чувства: он безуспешно попытался подавить вспышку негодования и злости. Виноватых нет, злиться - глупо с его стороны… но все эти разумные доводы не отменяли того факта, что этой дочке повезет, если она дорастет до 157 см.

И Майлз знал, чьи гены стоит за это винить. Он смерил Элисон испепеляющим взглядом, но маленькая женщина то ли не заметила его, то ли притворилась, что не заметила. Хонор смотрела на него со все большей тревогой, и он сдержал гримасу.

\- Это ведь еще можно исправить на нынешней стадии развития? - решился он спросить.

\- Что - это? - переспросила Хонор, против своего желания втягиваясь в беседу. Она прекрасно чувствовала, что главная его эмоция - смущение.

Майлз насупился. - Рост.

Элисон Харрингтон негодующе на него покосилась. - Как генетик я следую в своей работе этическим принципам, - с чопорным достоинством проговорила она.

\- Дополнительные гормоны роста наверняка помогут.

\- Она все равно выше тебя, - усмехнулась Элисон, - так что не вижу проблемы...

\- Мама, - вздохнула уязвленная Хонор. – Я действительно не желаю этого знать.

\- Извини, дорогая. - Она снова повернулась к Майлзу. - Дай-ка угадаю. Ты женился на высокой девушке, чтобы у тебя были высокие дети? Вот уж маленький Наполеон!

Майлз насупился, ощущая, как румянец заливает щеки.

Элисон широко распахнула глаза. - О, правда! Хонор, будь осторожна, твой рост - его фетиш!

\- Мама!!!

***

Лечение Хонор протекало быстро, и ее назначили вести курс тактики в военной Академии вплоть до того момента, как восстановят лицевой имплантат и искусственную руку. Должность эту она получила на два года. Майлз вежливо попросил у нее разрешения посещать некоторые классы вместе с курсантами и получил его. Он знал, что наблюдать и изучать будет не только он, изучать будут его. Как будто Управление Разведки Флота еще не проверило его досконально!

Этим вечером Майлз наслаждался свободным временем наедине с женой (да-да!), жалуясь ей на тактические симуляторы, которые игнорируют фактор снабжения. И тут ей позвонила мать.

\- Этого я и боялась, - растерянно выговорила Хонор, услышав новости.

\- Что такое? – Майлзу показалось, что она сейчас выглядит словно подогретый криотруп, и вовсе не из-за того, что лицевой имплантат ей пока не поставили.

\- Один из детей унаследовал мою мутацию. Она не сможет регенерировать.

\- Та, что пониже? - уточнил он.

Хонор холодно на него поглядела. - Майлз, ты можешь быть серьезным хоть раз в жизни?

\- Я просто считаю, что у нас дома это в состоянии поправить. Ее мутацию и, скорее всего, твою тоже.

\- Если моя мать не могла...

\- Твоя мать - любитель, - резко перебил ее Майлз. - Действительно. Из-за своих дурацких планетарных табу она сознательно ограничивает себя в применяемых методах. Я лично знаю как минимум десять генетиков лучше ее, и это не считая тех, что до сих пор гоняются за мною с намерением прикончить.

\- Как они могут быть столь хороши, если до сих пор не открыли пролонг?

\- Бетанцы уже давно решили, что продолжительность жизни в сто двадцать лет оптимальна с точки зрения спаянности общества. А цетагандийцы живут дольше; как минимум, их верхушка. И квадди - тоже. А джексонианцы решают вопрос продления жизни, убивая клонов. Да ты только взгляни на свою Палату Лордов, Хонор, и попробуй честно сказать, что пролонг ей не повредил.

Она невольно улыбнулась. - Убедительно.

Он вздохнул - Ага. Но если коррекцию и не проведут, эти мутации меня не беспокоят. Меня больше волнует другое.

\- Другое?

\- Я шокирован тем, что твои оруженосцы не охраняют сейчас репликатор в больнице. - Он покосился на безмолвного Эндрю Лафолле. – Модно сказать, это преступная небрежность.

Хонор подняла брови. - Это же больница, Майлз. Ты что, правда считаешь?..

Он усмехнулся, на сей раз без особого веселья. - Когда я и мои братья были еще единым целым в репликаторе, нас взяли в заложники. Где-то на пятом-шестом месяце эмбрионального созревания. Таким образом пытались оказать давление на моего отца.

\- Но я вижу, эта история хорошо закончилась?

\- Да, потому что моя мать ужасно разозлилась и устроила диверсионную вылазку, чтобы меня вернуть. Втроем: она, один из ее оруженосцев и ее горничная. Они взяли в плен командующего вражескими войсками, отрубили ему голову, подожгли дворец и привезли эту голову обратно на военную базу прямо на монорельсе. И это стало концом гражданской войны.

\- … Может, мы сможем перевести репликатор в военный госпиталь? - предложила Хонор. У Лафолле внезапно сделался очень озабоченный вид.

\- Это было бы разумно, - согласился Майлз. - Хотя так прямо история повторяться не должна. Но имей в виду, я именно потому такой, - он сделал резкий и чуть смущенный жест, намекая на дефекты своего сложения, - что мои кости пострадали еще до рождения.

Она кивнула. - Ты мало рассказывал о своей семье.

Он хмыкнул. - Ситуация в моей семье весьма сложная и запутанная. Хотя если у нас будет сын, тебе следует знать все.

Его теща уже работала над отбором генетического материала для зачатия их следующего ребенка, хотя пока не гарантировала, что это будет мальчик. Как только выздоровление Хонор завершится, и она оставит свой пост командующего Академией, пройдет не одно десятилетие, прежде чем она освободится от дел по службе. Если заводить детей, то сейчас, и никогда больше.

\- Я все еще думаю про имена для дочерей, - призналась Хонор. - Может, одну мы назовем в честь твоей матери?

Майлз с трудом подавил усмешку. - Корделия Харрингтон?

Хонор уставилась на него во все глаза и захихикала. - Что, твою мать правда зовут Корделия?

Он кивнул.

\- Придется этот вариант вычеркнуть. - Она покачала головой. - А сын, разумеется, будет Раулем. Рауль Альфред.

\- Эйрел Альфред, - поправил Майлз.

Миндалевидные глаза Хонор сощурились. - Рауль Альфред.

Чуть ли не с минуту они старались друг друга переглядеть. Майлз сдался первым, заморгав и послав ей обворожительную улыбку. - Мы можем найти компромисс. Эйрауль Альфред. С редуцированным «у».

\- Майлз!

\- Имя Рауль можешь дать одной из девочек.

Хонор покачала головой, даже не удостоив эту реплику ответом.

\- Твоя наследница - дочь, - объяснил Майлз. - Но наследником моего отца будет наш сын. А мой отец тоже землевладелец.

Вот теперь она в изумлении распахнула глаза. И Лафолле тоже.

***

Она знала про Майлза только то, что он сам о себе рассказывал, а это было очень немного. Не считая капитана Торна, не склонного болтать, прочие его подчиненные - и ее оруженосцы, и женщины - похоже, не знали о нем по большому счету ничего. От Торна она поняла, что он был своего рода клоном - и это ее удивило. Нейсмит был столь... уникален... трудно было вообразить стразу двоих таких.

\- Ты наследник землевладения? - спросила Хонор.

\- Что-то вроде, - ответил Майлз. – Наследника выбирает мой отец среди своих сыновей и прочей родни.

\- А сколько у тебя братьев?

Он набрал воздуху в грудь. - Ну, есть я. Есть мой брат, которого сделали комаррские террористы. Риоваль планировал сделать еще одну мою копию, и я горячо надеюсь, что ему это не удалось. У цетагандийцев определенно есть мой генный материал, хотя они, наверное, не станут из него делать полный клон. И, разумеется, есть лорд Форкосиган. Так что от трех до четырех. - Хонор почувствовала, что ему не очень-то приятно говорить на эту тему. - Но маловероятно, чтобы кто-нибудь из них, кроме меня, принес моему отцу внуков.

Она поняла едва ли половину из его объяснения. - Не уверена, что понимаю. Вы все - клоны? Это что, как на Мезе, где делают линии клонов для продажи в рабство?

\- И да, и нет. Тут настоящая неразбериха, - признался он. - Но суть в том, что раз я тот, кто я есть, и раз мой отец - тот, кто есть он, значит, как минимум один из моих детей должен вернуться на Барраяр.

\- Я думала, ты бетанец? - медленно переспросила она.

\- Бетанец на пять восьмых. А ты на ноль процентов грейсонка, но Грейсон все еще предъявляет на тебя свои права. Ты должна понять, что по крови мой отец - наследник трех миров. Пока у императора нет сына, линия наследования переменчива.

\- И кем это делает тебя?

Его губы дрогнули в улыбке. - Блудным сыном. Который должен наконец-то вернуться домой. Тот факт, что я собрал частную армию, несомненно, усложняет дело. У меня с императором Грегором в настоящее время осторожное перемирие, но оно рухнет, если он узнает, что я основал младшую ветвь у него за спиной. Мы с тобой должны будем прийти к договоренности с Империей. Нам не позволят поступить иначе.

Эту сторону его персоны она раньше не видела. Внезапная вспышка почти полной откровенности казалась совершенно не в его характере. Ей надо обдумать все, что он сказал.

\- Должна признаться, Майлз, я никогда не видела в тебе аристократа.

Он рассмеялся. - А адмирал Нейсмит - не аристократ. Но Нейсмит - это то, что я сотворил из себя сам, будучи перепуганным ребенком, за которым охотились убийцы из двух империй сразу. Кто такой Майлз - это вопрос потруднее. - Он приложил руку к груди. – Толпа народа, пытающаяся выбраться на свет божий. А я до сих пор учусь быть консортом Землевладельца Харрингтон, ты же знаешь.

Она улыбнулась. - Я даже не знаю, понимаю ли сама суть Землевладельца Харрингтон.

 

***

\- Проклятье! - выругался Майлз вслух. Порой он сам ненавидел те пути, какими двигался его разум.

Он был здесь уже годы. Хонор сейчас не было дома; долбать людей ракетами – это ее работа. Майлз вместе с Самантой лежал в постели в апартаментах Землевладельца на Грейсоне; во-первых, какой-то идиот, пока Майлз спал, отключил компенсатор гравитации в этом крыле, а во-вторых, Майлз только что понял, как повергнуть Звездное Королевство Мантикоры,

Кошачье покрывало поджалось и отползло с его пути, когда он принялся вышагивать по комнате. В тот момент, когда Майлз впервые увидел могучую орбитальную промышленность Мантикоры, первой мыслью было, что его родному миру пришел конец. Повторное впечатление - после того, как он изучил карту Хевена – оказалось еще более пессимистическим. Если здешние обитатели смогут пробиться через зеркальный узел на ту сторону, мир Майлза не в силах окажется противостоять кораблям в милю длиной, которые к тому же двигаются быстрее света. А эти толпы людей! Они просто переполнят галактику и удушат ее. Майлз всерьез задумался о том, чтобы смириться с неизбежным. Тем более это неизбежное было таким прекрасным, рослым и невероятно сексуальным...

Но все задачи разрешимы, как бы трудны они не были. Порой все, что нужно Давиду – перевязь и кучка бронзовых пуговиц.

Во вселенной Майлза лишь немногим военным чинам прививали аллергию на фаст-пенту; одной из причин было то, что это создавало легко различимый биологический маркер "Я – конвенционная цель для военных действий". Поэтому Майлза сразу удивило, что все до единого солдаты в Мантикорском Королевском Флоте прошли обработку против сыворотки правды. Но до сегодняшнего дня его подсознание не сделало из этого очевидных выводов. Это же превосходный механизм для различения солдат и гражданских лиц!

Если сконструировать хитрый избирательный вирус и распространить в полудюжине столичных баров, куда захаживают морские пехотинцы, он за считанные месяцы скосит весь флот. Не потребуется даже талантов доктора Канаба, и не будет нарушен Эриданский Эдикт.

Майлз крепко зажмурился. Эта штука убьет миллионы людей, о да. Даже больше, если вирус распространится по союзным - или вражеским - флотам. Чтобы уменьшить вероятность этого (хотя грейсонский флот окажется в числе неизбежных потерь в любом случае), инкубационный период должен быть примерно... да, вот таким.

Наверняка этот вирус поразит и отставников, а это - добрая доля тех, кто водит мантикорские торговые корабли. А еще - людей из оружейных корпораций. И шпионов.

И адмирала Харрингтон собственной персоной, разумеется.

Майлз открыл глаза и уставился в пустоту, пока его мозг сам обсчитывал вероятности.

\- Кровавая война или повальная эпидемия, - пробормотал он. - О боги, большие и малые.

Майлз ни капли не сомневался, что Мантикора будет добиваться контроля над зеркальным терминалом, и даже более. Война переменчива, Звездное королевство сейчас находится в отчаянном положении. Оно ищет любых преимуществ, а Майлз выдал слишком много технических секретов, когда устроил спасательный рейд за своей леди. Если он когда-нибудь вернется домой, Иллиан с него шкуру спустит.

Как только флот Хонор овладеет секретами двигателя Неклина, «шпагоглотателя» и плазменного зеркала, он окажется в силах ослабить атаки Хевена, а уровень развития промышленности Мантикоры в сравнении с Барраяром и его соседями по вселенной будет умножен технологическим превосходством. Большие шишки в штабах любого государства всегда втайне мечтают о легкой и быстрой войне.

Может, Барраяр и спасется – слишком удаленно он расположен, но Колония Бета и ее терминал уже попались на глаза мантикорцам. Майлз изучал их историю, и аннексию Василиска в частности. Они не допустят, чтобы терминал контролировало какое-то другое государство, слабее их собственного. Разумеется, что случится с Колонией Бета, то же произойдет и с остальной галактикой.

\- К черту, Сэм, что же я собрался сделать?

Он снова сдался силе тяжести и свернулся клубком в кровати, крепко-крепко обнимая Саманту.

***

Корабль Мантикорского Королевского Флота вплыл в центр Бетанского Клубка –молчаливым стражем и угрозой. Почти сразу за ним появилась яхта Хонор и передала  
подтверждение, что мантикорская дипломатическая делегация приземлилась на Колонии Бета. Едва сделав это, они с ускорением ушли в сторону от возмущения гравиполя и приготовились к переходу в гиперспейс.

Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как «Артемида» и «Ариэль» покинули эту систему. На экранах им было видно несколько импеллерных сигнатур; технические кудесники Колонии Бета наверняка нашли новое и неожиданное применение этой технологии.

Их официальной миссией было установить дипломатические отношения Мантикоры с новым соседом. Однако Хонор получила еще и разрешение посетить родителей своего мужа. Быстрый прыжок через гиперспейс привел их в место, которое представляло собой третье от Барраяра звено в хрупкой цепочке туннелей, соединяющих его с Комаррой. Там они пересели на «Ариэль», чтобы на нем проделать остаток пути к отдаленной планете. Майлз рассчитал время так, чтобы их прибытие как раз совпало с моментам доставки сообщения с Беты по сжатому лучу.

Они взяли с собою маленького Эйрела, но не его старших сестер. Мальчик больше, чем они, пошел внешностью в мать, а красно-каштановый оттенок его волос должен был с возрастом потемнеть. Майлз много лет потратил на уговоры Хонор вырастить его на Барраяре, но ей этого крайне не хотелось. Майлз же считал, что для благополучия ребенка ему нужно расти отдельно и что в этом случае он с меньшей вероятностью пострадает от загрязненной экосферы Грейсона. Дела войны сейчас позволяли Хонор бывать дома едва ли раз в году, и в конце концов она уступила, хоть и оставила за собой право применить вето после того, как своими глазами посмотрит на планету Майлза.

Элли – теперь уже коммодор Куинн - ждала их на Бете, и выражение на ее лице прекрасно отражало накопившуюся за пять лет досаду. У нее были для Майлза сообщения из дома, разумеется. Он с удивлением узнал, что Баз с Еленой вышли в отставку, а Куинн, кажется, прибрала флот к рукам. По сути, унаследовала его от адмирала Нейсмита. Что ж, не получается иметь слишком много союзников.

Сообщение от Иллиана оказалось официальным приказом доложиться со всей возможной спешностью и т.д. Письмо майлзова отца начиналось со слов "Ты должен знать, что мы объявили тебя погибшим четыре с половиной года назад", и это было не самым лучшим началом. От Грегора - ни слова. По мере того, как приближался Барраяр, Майлз нервничал все больше.

***

Черный с золотом парадный мантикорский мундир облегал Хонор, как вторая кожа. Две девятиконечные адмиральские звезды мерцали на воротнике, Звезда Грейсона вместе с дюжиной прочих медалей украшала грудь. Майлз сам, замещая стюарда, укрепил у нее на ремне меч лена Харрингтон в драгоценных ножнах, отступил на шаг и улыбнулся. Очень широко.

\- Хочешь надеть Ключ Харрингтон? - спросил он.

\- Думаешь, стоит? Формально он не подходит к мундиру.

\- Он будет нести неоднозначный культурный месседж, - согласился Майлз. - Нам и так повезло, что цвета твоей ливреи не повторяют родовые цвета других графов. Но Ключ - часть твоих регалий. Наверное, тебе стоит его надеть.

Хонор кивнула, и Майлз пошел за Ключом. Ей пришлось нагнуться, чтобы он мог надеть его ей на шею. После этого он снова сделал шаг назад и принялся любоваться ею, открыто сияя одобрением. - Выглядишь ошеломительно!

\- Полагаешь, мундир будет уместен?

\- Это же Барраяр. Мундир здесь уместен всегда.

\- Я заметила, что своего ты не носишь, - возразила Хонор. Ее муж был в неброском гражданском наряде, и единственным его украшением оставалась серьга в ухе.

Майлз испустил смешок. - Ладно, я - исключение. - Он поднялся на цыпочки, она послушно наклонилась, и они поцеловались. - Думаю, мы готовы.

По дороге к выходу они встретили лейтенанта Волынкина. - Кирилл! - окликнул его Майлз.

\- Сэр? - переспросил лейтенант.

\- Возьмите себе увольнительную на пару дней, пока мы здесь. Думаю, вы давно не были дома.

\- Спасибо, сэр. - На губах Волынкина проявилась почти незаметная улыбка. - И удачи вам с адмиралом.

Майлз поблагодарил. Хонор решила, что Волынкин на сей раз имел в виду не ее.

С краткими церемониями их приветствовали на орбитальной пересадочной станции. Выделенный им эскорт был небольшим, и никто не выразил удивления при виде ее охраны - двух невысоких молодых людей в зеленом мундире Харрингтон. На парадной форме Хонор был прикреплен особо плотного плетения золотой эполет - специально для когтей древесного кота - но Майлз все-таки отсоветовал ей нести Нимица на плече. При всем его кажущемся безразличии, эта встреча была для него очень важна.

Мир, лежащий под нами, состоял по большей части из океанов. Были видны два средних размеров континента: южный - бурый, северный - в лоскутных зеленых и бурых пятнах. Пересадочная станция казалась маленькой и примитивной, а планета при взгляде с орбиты демонстрировала слишком мало отметин индустриализации.

\- Мы приземляемся в космопорте Форбарр-Султаны, - объяснил Майлз. - Там нас ждет транспорт.

Как обычно во время приземления, поверхность планеты надвинулась слишком быстро, чтобы разглядеть город. Протокольный офицер в сопровождении взвода солдат в ослепительно яркой красно-синей форме препроводил их наружу. Все охранники были выше Эндрю и его товарища-оруженосца. Длинный, припавший к земле ховеркар ждал неподалеку. Протокольный офицер отвел Хонор с ее окружением в машину, а сам сел рядом с водителем.

Город распростерся по поверхности, его горизонтальная застройка была почти грейсонианской. Виднелось несколько здоровенных небоскребов, но ни один из них не достигал высоты колоссов, обычных в мантикорских городах. Машина свернула и поехала на юг в сопровождении полицейского эскорта. Наконец, за окнами показалось массивное шестиугольное здание. Еще более многочисленная охрана открыла перед ними запертые ворота, ведущие на монументальную площадь. К югу тянулась дорога, вдоль которой стояли памятники и статуи, и прохожие почтительно уступали кортежу путь. По обе стороны широкого проспекта тянулись зеленые насаждения, а впереди, по правую руку, Хонор увидела огромное кладбище. Вдалеке показался каменный мост.

Когда они пересекали мост, Хонор разглядела реку, дальние мосты на ней и даже шлюзы. БОльшая часть высоких зданий стояла в отдалении, к северу и югу от узкой стремнины. По обеим берегам реки расположилось множество элегантных особняков, по воде сновали туда и сюда небольшие суденышки. Южнее дорога вливалась в искусно разбитые сады, террасами поднимавшиеся к большому дворцу.

Перед ними расстелили красную ковровую дорожку, и у самой машины их встретил почетный караул и женщина, представившаяся как леди Элис Форпатрил. Полицейский эскорт отстал, оруженосцы Хонор шагнули к ней, сопровождая с обеих сторон. Охрана у дверей дворца внешне никак на это не прореагировала, но Хонор ощутила их недовольство.

Сам дворец был большой, обветшалой, объединенной в единое целое коллекцией разных архитектурных стилей. После краткой протокольной информации от деловитой леди Элис их всех препроводили в комнату на втором этаже. У ее дверей стояло четверо стражей в черном с серебром, и двое охранников Хонор присоединились к ним.

Майлз провел не один час, готовя этот визит и выторговывая право Хонор все время держать своих оруженосцев при себе. Наконец он получил для них разрешение иметь при себе парализатор даже во дворце, однако в одной комнате с императором им находиться не дозволялось.

Комната была отделана зеленым шелком, пол выложен каменной мозаикой. В ней ожидали трое мужчин постарше в военной форме и две женщины. - Сир, позвольте представить вам вице-адмирала леди даму Хонор Харрингтон, графиню и Землевладельца, из Звездного Королевства Мантикоры и Протектората Грейсона, - произнесла леди, не моргнув глазом.

\- Ваше императорское величество, - отозвалась Хонор и вручила свои верительные грамоты леди Элис, которая отдала их императору.

Эмоциональный подтекст происходящего в комнате был глубоким и хаотичным. Рыжеволосая с сединой женщина в длинном платье излучала одновременно нежность и досаду, то же чувствовал и адмирал рядом с нею, хотя его раздражение было глубже. Майлз был спутанным клубком самодовольной гордости (она уже заметила, как любил он показывать свою жену людям) и общей паранойи. Как муж Хонор он был представлен в качестве консорта Землевладельца Харрингтон, и тут даже у императора сквозь мазку бесстрастия проглянуло подавленное веселье.

Затем Хонор представили премьер-министру. Ее тестю, сообразила она. Это был крепкий коренастый мужчина на добрых десять сантиметров ниже ее самой, черты его лица слегка смягчил возраст. Впрочем, сложен он был совершенно непохоже на сына. Майлз съедал едва четверть от порции самой Хонор и весил каких-то сорок килограмм, а телосложение Эйрела Форкосигана выдавало бывшего борца и задиру.

\- Землевладелец Харрингтон, мы с графиней Форкосиган приглашаем вас и ваших спутников воспользоваться гостеприимством особняка Форкосиганов, - произнес премьер-министр после заключительных формальностей. Его жена ободряюще улыбнулась Хонор.

Лишь когда они покинули комнату, она поняла, что ни она сама, ни Нимиц не уловили ни единой эмоции от третьего мужчины в комнате.

***

Едва закончилась аудиенция, Эйрел Форкосиган перевел взгляд на жену. - Боже правый. Она напоминает мне моего отца. Только выше. И еще страшнее.

Корделия рассмеялась. - Заметил, как Майлз прятался за ее спиной от Саймона?

\- За ее юбками, - проворчал Эйрел. - Этот мальчишка...

Грегор покачал головой, задержавшись по пути к двери. - Очень в майлзовском стиле, конечно же. Хотел бы знать, на кого похожи их дети. - Он склонился и поцеловал Лаису в щеку.

\- У них трое, - сообщил Саймон. - Две дочери и сын, по старшинству. - Все остальные в комнате уставились на него. - Я только что получил рапорт от моего агента. Сын сопровождает их, обе дочери остались дома. Старшая - наследница Землевладения Харрингтон.

\- Действительно, - бесстрастно прокомментировал Грегор.

***

\- Силы Королевского Флота Мантикоры по состоянию на восемь месяцев назад. - Майлз выложил очередную карточку. Он разглядывал стол Иллиана, не решаясь поднять глаза. Стопка карт с данными росла, а в кляссере у него было еще больше. Пять лет наблюдений и заметок, наконец-то извлеченных из закодированных систем "Ариэля". - Полная схема сверхсветового передатчика на короткие дистанции, - он положил очередную карту. Иллиан снова промолчал. - Не представляете, каких хлопот это стоило: шесть томов теории гиперпространства и два связанных с предметом протокола допроса. У меня недостаточно информации, чтобы реконструировать опытный образец альфа-узла прямо сейчас, поскольку они не приспособлены под наши размеры кораблей, но вся необходимая для этого теория - здесь.

Снова молчание.

\- Гиперпространственная карта галактики. Она не совсем точна на нынешний момент, поскольку со временем границы гравиволн дрейфуют туда-сюда на тысячи световых лет, но здесь видно, какие системы являются нашими соседями и как широко на самом деле простирается Империя. Я скомбинировал время путешествия через П-В туннели и предположительное время путешествия в гиперспейсе, чтобы показать, несколько они достижимы. Анализ феодальной системы Грейсона, с акцентом на определенные уроки для барраярских реформистов. Практическая возможность продления жизни до пары столетий - применимо к людям не старше двадцати пяти. - Он начал выкладывать карточки на столе в новую стопку. - Полная расшифровка допроса Корделии Рэнсом, бывшего Секретаря по Общественной Информации Народной республики Хевен. Здесь все скелеты в шкафу нынешнего хевенитского правительства. Мой взгляд на политическую ситуацию в мантикорской Палате лордов…

Он наконец поднял глаза от поверхности стола. Иллиан смотрел на него холодным взглядом василиска. Майлз набрал воздуху в грудь.

\- Мой полный отчет, включая политический анализ стратегической ситуации и проект двух направлений действия по предотвращению мантикорского владычества над галактикой...

***

Культурный шок оказался тем больше, тем сильнее было сходство. Хонор точно могла сказать, что мужчины с каменными лицами в охране графа Форкосигана обучены убивать, но на ее взгляд они выглядели слишком пожилыми, а учитывая их краткий срок жизни - совсем стариками. Про то, сколько лет осталось отцу Майлза, тот никогда не заговаривал, но Хонор сделала вывод, что где-то два десятка лет. Теперь она лучше понимала, отчего он так хотел примириться с семьей.

Там был еще брат, от которого у нее, если честно, бежали мурашки по коже. Он был копией Майлза, хотя плотнее и выглядел старше. На ужинах он обычно молча сидел и наблюдал. Она знала, что заставляет его нервничать не меньше, чем он сам - ее, но легче от этого не становилось. Их с Майлзом сходство было в основном физическим, но несколько раз, пытаясь настроиться на эмоции своего мужа, она «ловила» его брата, и это ее изрядно смущало. До этого дня она подозревала, что историю с клоном Майлз просто выдумал.

Хонор впечатлила слаженное, без видимых усилий взаимодействие графа и его жены, отличавшее все их поступки. Графиня Форкосиган была особенно любезна с Нимицем и Самантой, а внук ее просто очаровал. Сержант Таура охраняла Эйрела все его младенчество, и хотя она больше не была оруженосцем Харрингтонов, никто из людей Хонор не осмелился занять ее место. Однако, уезжая из особняка, Хонор и Таура с общего согласия оставили ребенка на попечение людей графа.

На сессии законодательного собрания, где Эйрела утверждали в качестве наследника его деда, Хонор присутствовала рядом с Майлзом и Корделией на верхней галерее. Комната внизу была полна мужчин в самых разнообразных мундирах. Больше всего было военной формы, что удивило Хонор. Барраяр явно был очень милитаризированным обществом.

\- Понимаете, голосование - это не пустая формальность, - объяснил граф Форкосиган, - но в данном случае я не беспокоюсь. Я объявил о своем намерении после этой сессии подать в отставку с поста премьер-министра, и оппозицию это приведет в восторг. - Граф тоже был сейчас внизу, в своей красно-синей форме.

\- Здесь всего одна женщина. Она графиня? - спросила Хонор.

\- Нет, это депутат - Голос Форсмита, - объяснила мать Майлза.

\- А что значат эти мундиры?

\- По большей части - принадлежность к Дому, - пояснил Майлз. - А офицеры на действительной службе - в красно-синем.

\- Непривычно видеть столько военных в законодательном органе страны. С Ключами дело обстоит по-другому.

\- Где-то процентов восемьдесят графов - военные в той или иной мере. Хотя некоторые служили довольно недолго. Помнится, Форлакиал смылся со второго курса Академии. Если их не успевают назначить в Генштаб до того, как они примут титул, они обычно уходят со Службы в отставку.

В красно-синем была где-то пятая часть членов Совета. Хонор подняла брови - Что же, они все генералы?

\- Генералы, адмиралы, коммодоры. Впрочем, здесь и лорды-наследники есть.

\- Твой отец все еще на действительной службе?

\- Это скорее политическое назначение, - медленно проговорил Майлз. - Делает очевидным, кому именно он служит. Отец был регентом Грегора шестнадцать лет. Никто бы не посмел это оспорить.

\- Не могу решить, чьей государственный строй примитивнее: ваш или грейсоновский, - заметила Хонор. – Тут больше солдат, но меньше священников...

Майлз фыркнул. - О вкусах не спорят.

Голосование прошло ожидаемо, и Майлз удовлетворенно кивнул. Удивительно, но он одобрил отцовский выбор – признать наследником его сына, а не его самого.  
Графиня Форкосиган объяснила, что наследнику нужно находиться на Барраяре, чтобы вступить в права – и Эйрел-младший это мог, в отличие от Майлза. Без подтвержденного наследника Совет мог бы равно отвернуть Майлза, Марка и Эйрела в пользу иного, предпочитаемого ими претендента.

\- Кроме того, - понимающе добавила Корделия, - вы ведь не собираетесь расставаться.

Хонор стиснула его узкое запястье. - Нет, - ответила она.

***

Последние приготовления были сделаны, и Хонор смотрела с мостика "Пола Тэнкерсли", как они подлетают к стоянке военного корабля. Она его не отпустила. Он возвращался вместе с нею, с ним были Бел, Таура и разношерстный набор дендарийцев, следовавших за Хонор в последние пять лет.

Нимиц спрыгнул с ее плеча, чтобы приветствовать свою супругу. Хонор уловила эхо его мыслеречи, обращенной к Саманте. Коты шлепнулись на пол и удобно там разлеглись. Странное поведение. Хонор вопросительно подняла бровь, глядя на Майлза - тот напряженно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Его настроение немного улучшилось с момента их отлета с Барраяра, но в нем оставались глубинные темные слои. Ничего необычного: ее муж всегда славился переменчивым настроением.

\- Полетишь на флагмане со мною?

\- Не-а, мне нужно присмотреть за Белом, - усмехнулся Майлз. Тон его был легкомысленным, но она знала, насколько он терпеть не может бесконечные церемонии прибытия и отбытия на мантикорских военных кораблях. Он протянул руку и погладил Нимица, а потом с тяжким "уф!" подобрал с пола Саманту.

***

Майлз разглядывал импеллерный узел с мостика "Пола Тэнкерсли". Похожий на мыльный пузырь парус корабля мантикорского королевского флота оседлал промодулированную по Неклину гравиволну, и корабль исчез.

Он оглянулся на Тауру, потом завел руку за спину и успокаивающе потрепал Саманту по загривку. - Все будет хорошо, - пробормотал он тихо. Экипаж начал подготовку к переходу, а Майлз опустился в кресло перед комм-пультом, рассматривая "Ариэль" в причальном отсеке, который терпеливо выжидал, пока в течение нескольких минут не стабилизируется терминал. - Готов, Бел?

\- Практически да, - отозвался гермафродит. Саманта кивнула Майлзу. Все было на месте. - Как только паруса развернутся, по вашей команде мы активируем переход на Мантикору.

\- Стоп, капитан, - скомандовал Майлз. За его спиной зажужжал парализатор Тауры.

Она стреляла снова, снова и снова.

***

После супредредноута точка перехода дестабилизировалась на более долгое время, чем после небольшого суденышка. Хонор ждал, что "Пол Тэнкерсли" появится вслед за ними как раз в тот момент, когда они разовьют полную скорость и уберутся с курса яхты.

Назначенное время наступило. Яхта не появлялась. Хонор прождала еще двадцать секунд. Ничего.

\- Адмирал, - неуверенно окликнул ее кто-то из подчиненных.

\- Его нет, - тихо проговорила Хонор, внезапно осознав, что произошло. И повторила громче. - Нет - и не будет. - Она уставилась в экран, и ее мысли заметались.

"Он украл мой корабль", это была первая. Она включила его людей в отряд своих оруженосцев. После Ада они это заслужили. Но в экипаже яхты людей Нейсмита была едва ли четверть. Внезапное предательство, мгновенный порыв... о да, теперь она могла представить это воочию. Убил ли он тех, кто отказался ему подчиниться?

"Он украл моего сына!"

Ее взгляд сделался жестким. Не сказав ни единого слова, она покинула флагманский мостик.

***

Его письмо лежало в дипломатической почте, как она и предполагала. Гладкий конверт, имя Хонор надписано мелкими буквами в верхнем углу. На заднем клапане была оттиснута его печать с горами и кленовым листом, в темно-буром пятне.

"Миледи", начиналось письмо.

"Это не признание и не извинение. Все клятвы, данные вам, я не нарушил и не нарушу и впредь. Но я был связан своей службой прежде, чем мы встретились, и остаюсь связанным.

Я насмотрелся на то, как вы ведете войну: с бездумным расточительством, отчаянно пуская в расход людей и металл, как будто они не имеют для вас никакой цены. Энергия, не нашедшая цель, сила без мудрости. С моей точки зрения это непостижимо. Вы богаты сверх меры, однако вы так и не нашли способа сохранить мир. (Это собирательное "вы", оно включает в себя и соотечественников Шеннон).

Мое решение не было внезапным, но выкристаллизовалось годами наблюдений. Я не верю, что Мантикора способна жить в мире с моей планетой за зеркальным узлом. Вы оцениваете силу в эскадрах супердредноутов, тоннаже и огневой мощи. Будете ли вы нас уважать больше, чем уважали медузиан или народ Саманты? Возможно, я ошибаюсь. Но мне недоступна роскошь проверить это. Наши явные слабости, разумеется, другого порядка. За сотню лет до моего рождения моя планета нагнала сразу тысячелетие. Мы были затерянным пре-индустриальным миром, но победили Цетагандийскую империю. Восемьдесят лет назад мой дед был офицером-кавалеристом. Пятьдесят лет назад мой отец служил на борту первого крейсера барраярской постройки. Мы стали равными нашим противникам, однако никогда не забываем, кем были, чтобы сделать это.

Считая со времен Нельсона и Наполеона, вы обогнали нас, наверное, на тысячу лет. Через столетие мы сравняемся с вами, Хонор. Для этого есть пути, и мы уже ступили на них. Это не угроза, не объявление войны. Это объявление мира.

По соглашению между Колонией Бета, Кланами как Один Клан и Барраярской империей наша сторона Узла объявлена запретной зоной на сто земных лет. Все оставшиеся там граждане Мантикоры будут щедро обеспечены средствами к существованию. Когда назначенное время истечет, посмотрим и узнаем, во что превратилась каждая из наших сторон.

Возможно, к этому моменту вы уже поняли, что я никогда не был наемником. Есть еще много того, что я должен вам сказать, но я вдруг обнаружил, что не способен облечь это в слова. Скажу лишь одно: когда позволят звезды, мы снова встретимся.

И я буду помнить.

Ваш покорный слуга,  
Майлз Нейсмит Форкосиган,  
Лейтенант (Имперская СБ) / командующий личными императорскими Дендарийскими наемниками".

Рядом с его аккуратной подписью стоял сделанный синими чернилами отпечаток кошачьей лапы.

Когда Хонор вернулась на мостик, ее лицо было неподвижным, как стекло. Люди смотрели на нее украдкой и сразу отводили взгляд к своим экранам, не желая привлекать ее внимание.

\- Отправьте это адмиралу Гивенс в ОНИ, - мягко и бесстрастно распорядилась Хонор, протягивая конверт своему начштаба.

Тот кивнул и отступил в сторону, пропуская ее к тактической консоли. Руки Хонор, настоящая и искусственная, были сжаты за спиной, и она невидяще смотрела на экран.

«Гнев отвергнутой женщины страшнее ада».


End file.
